END Awakens
by Cremated Genius
Summary: Natsu accepts that he is the demon E.N.D and out of anger and upset, E.N.D Awakens and takes over the poor boys soul. E.N.D even takes away the beautiful celestial mage. How will the guild members react to this? Will they have to start war with the feared Demon that goes beyond Zeref and Acnologia's power?
1. Chapter 1: Expulsion

《Natsu's POV》

I ran with a bouquet of roses all the way to the guild. Ice Princess told me that if you love a girl, you have to buy them nice things and Lucy Heartfilia is the girl that I like. I got to the guild doors that were shut for some reason, I breathed in then out.

Here it goes.

I opened the guild doors and everyone just looked at me. I put on my normal grin and walked in.

"Hey everyone! How's it going?" I waved, but everyone was silent and just stared at me.

Lucy, Gray and Wendy were at the bar and the two girls had their heads down. I walked up to them and stood in front of them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lucy and Wendy avoided my gaze and Gray just stared at me.

"Tch. Do you really think we are in the mood to see you Natsu?" Gray gave me his angry eye. He was definitely serious, I could tell by his gaze.

"What's this all about?" I asked him. He slapped the bouquet of roses out of my hand and held me by my scarf.

"Your the reason why Ur is gone. Your the reason why my old man and mother aren't with me. It's because of you, you flame headed bastard!?" Gray had this sort of hatred in his eyes while he was holding me up. I understood why everyone was in this mood, it's because I am E.N.D.

A normal boy who died and was brought back to life by his 400 year old brother as a demon. Even so, I'm not what they see me to be. I am myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel. A human. I pushed Gray off me.

"I'm not E.N.D! I'm not a demon! I'm human!" I protested, but everyone still gave me the scared look.

"Natsu. When you guys were fighting Mard Geer. The book was flipped to the very front of the page, that read your name. Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Lucy explained.

"We're terribly sorry Natsu, but the magic council have come to the conclusion that you should leave the guild and that also means that you should erase your guild mark." Master had tears in his eyes. "They predict that the demon inside you will awaken and you will struck havoc upon Magnolia, so to make sure that it doesn't come to that. They want you to understand and leave far away from here for good."

I was awestruck.

"But.. But... Mirajane has three demons inside her. Why didn't you say anything about that?" I questioned. Gray punched me in the face several times and no one did anything to help.

"THOSE ARE TAKE OVER SOULS YOU IDIOT! SHE CAN CONTROL THEM! E.N.D IS THE WORST DEMON THERE'S AND WE AREN'T TAKING ANY RISKS!!!" Gray shouted in my face. I just pushed him off me and stood up again.

"So, can I come back if I train to control the demon within me?" I looked up at Master.

"Hmm." Master Makarov hummed.

"Alright." I picked up the roses that were still intact and put them in Lucy's lap. "I got these for you. I was going to tell you something important, but now I have to leave."

Lucy didn't look up at me. I walked out of the guild and left. I ran all the way to my house and gathered all my things. Tears threatened my eyes, but if I can train and control the demon inside me then I can come back.

I gathered all the jewels that I made the past year and went to that dreadful dock that sold...

Boats...

The worst transportation of them all.

"Come on Happy..." I said to myself. I forgot, I'm all alone on this one.

No Gray

No Erza

No Wendy

No Carla

No Happy

No Lucy

Just me.

《3rd Person POV》

Master Makarov rubbed his temples.

"Why did it have to come to this?" Master Makarov sat down on railings of the S-Class floor.

"I can't believe... He's actually gone." Erza had her head down.

"Dammit! Why did I rage like that!" Gray slammed his head against the table.

"Salamander. He really up and left just like that." Gajeel stood beside a pillar with Levy sitting down at a table beside him.

"Natsuu..." Happy whined.

"The guild... is so quiet without him." Macao drank a beer with no sort of emotion on his face.

"You can say that again." Wakaba sat down, puffing smoke.

"Bro." Romeo mumbled.

"Don't mope you guys." Lucy spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"He said he was coming back didn't he? So, let's be happy till he returns. Natsu always puts smiles on our faces and when we smile, he smiles. So, let's continue to be the family he wishes to come back to. Because that's how Fairy Tail does things!" Lucy spoke up and cheerfully said. Everyone change their face emotions and became happy again. Some decided to go on jobs, Lucy decided to stay at home while Team Natsu went out on a job.

Lucy entered her apartment and put the roses Natsu got for her in a new vase that she had bought. She walked to her bed and instantly dropped on top of it.

"Natsu... Why did it have to come this?" Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

《To Be Continued 》


	2. Chapter 2: Frowned Upon

Timeskip

《Natsu's POV》

I made my way back to Fairy Tail, I can't wait to meet all my friends again. I've trained myself on how to keep my composure, just in case that is the reason on how the demon will escape and consume me.

I didn't erase my guild mark because now I can tell that I am finally going to be back in the guild that I love and care about. I still haven't forgotten about my feelings for Lucy, so once I'm settled in. I will confess to her.

I can't wait.

《Lucy's POV》

I was now making my way to my guild, Fairy Tail, to see what adventure was in store for me today. I love this guild with all my heart and all my guild members as well.

I entered through the big doors which were wide open to see all the morning faces of my guild mates. Other guilds like; Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth were present. I greeted them all first then I walked up to the bar and greeted Mira.

"Morning Mira."

"Lucy! Good morning, how are you today?" Mira asked me with her gentle smile.

"I'm great actually. Just waiting for something amazing to happen."

"Like Aaron?" Mira grinned at me. I instantly blushed.

During these long two years, a new guild member called Aaron joined us and he uses flames just like my old friend, Natsu. Aaron is really brave and courageous. He doesn't back down on a fight and is really helpful. The only difference between him and Natsu, is that he is not dense and dumb and is the guy who creates the strategies in the team.

"N-No!" I denied.

"If I was you, I would confess." Mira told me.

"It's not that easy. Besides, I'm sure he loves somebody else in the guild." I looked at him, he was carving something in the corner of the guild.

"Who?" Mira asked.

"I dont know. Maybe Lisanna, Levy or even Juvia." I mumbled, but she heard it clearly.

"Hmm. Well, I'm not sure. You should give the whole confessing thing a shot though." Mira put her finger to her chin.

"Okay, I guess..." before I could finish my sentence, a flying stripped Gray came flying at the bar.

"HEY FLAME FOR BRAINS! IF YOUR GONNA START A FIGHT, YOU BETTER WARN ME FIRST!" Gray yelled once he got up.

I looked over at the door to see Aaron igniting his fists. He reminds me so much of Natsu.

"COME ON ICE STRIPPER, I'M OVER... HARRR!" Aaron, who had flame coloured hair, had just been punched in the face by the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"GIHI! THERE'S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE SLAYER IN A BATTLE AND THAT IS ME!" Gajeel stood above Aaron with his fists on his waist.

"We'll see about that!" Aaron ignited his fists.

"Don't you two idiots ignore me!" Gray jumped towards them.

"Your both mine!" Gajeel stood with an evil grin.

"Flame Demon..."

"Ice Demon..."

"Iron Dragon..."

BOOM!

Then the whole guild turned into a battle ground. Fire and ice was thrown everywhere and iron pillars were all over the place.

"Oh dear me." Mira smiled behind the bar.

I just put my hand to my face. Yep this is fairy tail for ya.

"Go get em Aaron!" Happy cheered beside me then Levy sat down beside me as well.

"Rowdy much?" Levy sighed. I nodded.

"You said it Levy."

"So, when are you going to confess to Aaron?" Levy asked me. I just sighed and leaned on the bar.

"I don't know. I'm sure he loves Lisanna anyway."

"You won't know until you try." Happy jumped in with a fish, I'm surprised he hasn't done that annoying trend he loves doing when teasing me.

"Okay wish me luck." I got up from the bar stool and walked over to the battle between Aaron, Gajeel and Gray.

《Aaron's POV》

Man, I frikin love this guild. Everyone is so lively and there are so much beautiful girls here, especially Lucy. I love her the most. Forget her body, her personality, her smile and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She's so my type! She was walking over here like she wanted to chat, so to make sure she doesn't get hit. I did an air thrust that pushed Gajeel and Gray away.

"Hey Aaron." She said so happily.

"Hey Lucy. What's up? Is your rent money low or something?" I gave her a cheerful grin.

"No. I just wanted to tell you something in private." Lucy started blushing for some reason. Then she held my hand. If it's what I think it is then... Oh yeah.

"Sure. Let's talk in your apartment."

"Okay." She said happily and we walked to her apartment.

《Gray's POV》

After Aaron and Lucy left, I saw somebody running in the distance. He had pink hair and a big smile on his face. I started to get angry.

"He's here!" Once I said that, everyone knew what I was on about and got into their positions.

Hehe, why do you think Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth are here.

I ran up to the pink haired idiot and froze my fists completely.

"Long time no see, Gra-" I punched him right in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Hey flame for brains, what are you doing here?" I smirked above him. He must've of thought I was messing with him.

"I trained for a year on how to control the demon inside me and now I can control it. You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm fi-" I didn't let him finish when I kicked him and he went flying into a shopping cart.

"Now! Ice Demon Rage!" A blast of ice magic came from my mouth, that idiot was able to protect himself from it with his fire power.

He has improved.

《Natsu's POV》

"What are you doing Gray?" Once I asked him that, Sting and Rogue jumped out of nowhere.

"Shadow Dragon..."

"White Dragon..."

Knowing them, they are going to go for a roar. I ran quickly, not in a straight line, in zigzags.

"Roar!" White and Shadow roars came straight at me, but the roar hit a few metres behind me.

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame" I countered and directly threw the giant ball at Gray who deflected it and hit a wall. There was a massive explosion.

"Hehe. Guess I haven't been able to master my power yet." I rubbed the back of my head, then I felt myself being pulled down to the ground.

"Don't resist Natsu-san. Libra has the strongest gravity force." Sting's girlfriend; Yukino, stood behind me with her key in the air.

"Sting's Girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Yes... wait what! I'm Yukino Aguria and I am not Sting's girlfriend!" Yukino whined. She was also blushing at the same time. This was my perfect chance.

"Fire... Dragons... Ground Shaker!" I punched the ground. Both Libra and Yukino lost balance and I was able to jump up high in the air.

"How's it going Salamander!?" Gajeel turned up behind me. Before I could react, I was hit with a wave of his roar.

"Iron Dragon Roar!!!" Gajeel blasted me straight to the ground.

I recovered quickly and ran down a straight path. Erza, Laxus, Mirajane and Freed were hot on my tail.

"There's no point resisting Natsu. You were not supposed to come back." Erza threw her sword, but I easily caught it and melt it. She changed to a different armour, that had nothing but sports tape around her breasts and red pants.

(A/N: I, as the reader has forgotten what the name of that equip form was and I ain't looking to quickly go on Google to search the name for it either.)

Laxus punched the ground and lightning started to flow through the ground, trying to catch up with me. I skidded on my feet and sucked up all the lightning. I had an idea.

Mirajane formed demon bombs in her palms and threw them towards me, I caught two of them with one hand and my fire in the other.

"Shit!" Laxus swore.

"We just walked right into his trap." Freed exclaimed to them. They stopped and I jumped backwards.

"Loving this surprise party of yours Gray, but I'm just going to have to put an end to it right here." I ate my fire along with Mirajane's demon bombs.

My body started to spark with Laxus' lightning, glow along with my fire and Mirajane's demon bombs.

"Did he eat my magic just now?" Mirajane asked whilst in her She-Devil form.

"Yes he did! Now he's going to bring it back to us." Freed shouted and stepped back.

"Everyone evasive maneuvers! Now!" Erza shouted and they scrambled to take cover.

"I'll call this the... Fire Dragons Demon, Lightning, Fork Hammer!!!" I raised my fist and slammed it to the ground.

《Aaron's POV》

Lucy had just confessed to me and now she wants us to date. I am so happy, I've never had a girlfriend before, so I'm going to make this last!

KAAAAABOOOOOOM 

A huge blast filled the sky. I got so worried that I carried Lucy bridal style and went straight to the danger. I just hope everybody is okay.

"Aaron, what do you think it is?" Lucy asked me.

"I don't know, but it definitely doesn't look good right now." I high jumped to the situation. Everyone was on the ground and Gray was standing in front of someone, he looked hurt, so I landed with Lucy behind him.

It looked like he was talking to someone. A guy with pink hair.

《3rd Person POV》

Gray stood in front of Natsu and was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn. I can't believe how strong he's gotten these past two years. What has he been doing!" Gray thought to himself and Natsu stepped out of the dust cloud.

Both Aaron and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Salamander... The Salamander!" Aaron got excited and ran to go and shake hands with Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu was confused at first.

"It's really you! The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, who destroyed the tower of heaven and stopped the demons from continuing with their plan to wipe magic from our world!" Aaron shook Natsu's hand and Natsu accepted his shake and shook back.

"Wow! I didn't know I had fans. So, I see you have a guild mar-" Natsu didn't get to finish as Aaron punched him in the stomach.

"If your Natsu Dragneel and your fighting your own friends, then that means your evil aren't you?" Aaron questioned him.

"Hmm Hmm." Natsu chuckled. "Not even. They attacked me first, I'm guessing it's a surprise party. Am I right Gray?" Natsu turned to Gray. Gray just gave Natsu a grimaced look.

"I don't want you here... nobody does! The slightest peak of your power is enough to convince me that you've turned to the dark side!" Gray held his arm and everyone started to get up and look at Natsu. Some were disappointed. Some were angry. Some were just disgusted.

"I thought that..." Natsu didn't get to finish when his crush spoke up.

"Your always thinking! But never compromising! Why are you so dumb? If your friends attack you then why would you attack back? You really have become E.N.D! I don't see the slightest change in you!" Lucy stood scared. Natsu walked up to her and held her hands.

"Lucy... I'm not E.N.D. I really, really thought that this was like a surprise party, since Gray did that last time I went for a long trip." Natsu held her hands tightly and brought her closer to him.

"Natsu..." Lucy started as Natsu brought her closer to his lips.

"I love you Luce." Their lips were about to touch each other, before Natsu was punched square in the face by Loke. Lucy secretly had her key out.

"Natsu, I loved you..." Lucy started.

Natsu winced and held his cheek. His jaw was paining him. He looked up at Lucy with fear and sadness in his eyes. Aaron came beside Lucy and snaked his arm around her waist.

"But now I found somebody else." Lucy finished. Natsu was quickly shot with Ice Devil Slayer Magic, that he went across the floor. Master Makarov was in his big form.

"Natsu! Remove your guild mark right this instant! Natsu doesn't attack his friends, no matter the circumstances! E.N.D on the other hand, certainly does!" Master Makarov stamped and Natsu grew scared. He looked at everyone.

"*Sniff* Your all traitors... All of you..." Natsu cried on the floor.

"What happened to our 'big happy family'? I'm Natsu... Not E.N.D. You've gotta believe me. Please" Natsu begged, but his so called 'family' stared at him with disgust. Natsu got up.

"If that's how it's gonna be... I'll become the person you want me to be." He engulfed his hand in flames. The guild mates got into their fighting stances, to their surprise, Natsu had slapped his flame hand onto his shoulder where his guild mark was located. He started running.

"I'll show you all! I'll show you!" Natsu ran into the distance.

"It is finally over." Gray sat down on the floor. Lucy cried into Aaron's chest.

Natsu was finally gone.

《Unknown POV》

I'll show them all.

A light shone in the darkness.

If they want me to be him so bad, then I will.

The light shone again. A plain brown book that sat on a coffee table. The light within it shone again.

Lucy

The book moves.

Gray

The book moves quite fast.

Erza

Mirajane

Laxus

The book rapidly moves across the table.

Lucy doesn't love me. But I love her.

Aaron...

The book opens and shines in dark green. Words started to fly from the book and float around the room it was in.

I will teach them!

No, I will kill them!

Yeah! I will! I will slaughter them all?!

The books shuts instantly and the words "...E.N.D..." were imprinted on the cover.

"Oh. So you're finally awake Natsu..." A man, young, short black hair, mysterious eyes and dark history places his hand on the book. Tracing all its corners and edges.

"As your older brother, it's only fair that I call you by your real name..."

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

《To Be Continued》


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny!

《Zeref's POV》

I sat under a tree with the E.N.D book beside me. Has Natsu finally awoken?

What sort of anger arose inside him to make the book awaken like that. If he was to reveal his power, the world will be doomed and I'm sure whatever reason he has awoken to, is nothing to do with Acnologia.

The book beside me opened and the book started to glow light green. This is the radar system. If Natsu is close then that means the book will become a darker colour than it is now. This means that Natsu is close. I stood up and took the book with me, this way it will allow me to find Natsu.

I heard some pounding. And there I saw Natsu punching a tree. The book burnt my hand and I instantly threw it from my reach. It landed behind Natsu and glowed darker green and flashed quite quickly. I moved back for cover. Even though I am immortal, I don't want to get caught up in the transformation blast.

《Natsu's POV》

Damn them all. I was punching a tree with my fists. The tree was getting destroyed every second I punched it but this was not coming from my magic, this was coming out of my anger for everyone else.

How could they?

What happened to our happy family?

What happened to friends never leave friends... wait hold on...

I came up with that.

I wiped my tears and suddenly my own shadow was visible on the tree. The shadow smiled at me with a bright white grin. I then looked behind me and saw the E.N.D book hovering above me. I watched as the book shone upon me and started to take away what was left of me. My hands started to disappear, my legs and body.

"Wait! No, GAHHH!?" Those were my last words until I was sucked into pitch darkness.

《Zeref's POV》

I watched from afar as the book devoured Natsu, whole. I just smiled and walked away. No one can touch the book now, anyone who comes at least 15 metres towards the book will instantly be eliminated.

"AHHH! I just wanted to eat some bark! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a man scream from afar. I just shook my head.

Just like that, but only metaphorically.

《Natsu's POV》

I woke up to find myself on the ground. I picked myself up slowly from the ground. I then saw the book that I saw earlier, sitting beside me.

Oh yeah, the E.N.D book was acting up. It sucked me in.

Wait a minute!

It sucked me in, I'm E.N.D though, so doesn't that mean that I finally have my powers back.

I pointed at a tree and it easily disintegrated into tiny little pieces.

Woah! So, this is the power that I didn't have. The power I can use to fight the Fairy Tail members with. This is my revenge. This is my Destiny!

《3rd Person POV》

"HAAAA!" A massive wave of fire erupted around Natsu and the tree burnt to cinder.

"HAHAHA!" Natsu laughed, then clenched his fists. "Nobody can stop me! I will kill them all! I will fucking kill them for what they did to me!"

"But first! I need to visit somewhere. I'm sure this book has the location of my real home. Found it!" Natsu flipped through the book and found what he was looking for. He then stood majestically and a huge circle full of words with fire outlining covered the place around him.

"Mashkov. Mingekyou!" Natsu finished a spell that sent him to a hot world filled with volcanoes.

"Nice. I like it. Mard Geer!" Natsu called for his servant.

"M-Master! You are finally home." Mard Geer bowed before Natsu who just walked past him.

Natsu clicked his fingers and his whole outfit changed. He had black boots, black trousers that were tucked into his boots, a red sash, white tape around his wrists that ended at his elbows and a frilled top (like the cover), and to finish it off; a black cape. He sat upon his throne that was made out of gold but had fire around it.

"I'm famished. Do you know how long I was stuck in that book for, Mard Geer?" Natsu folded his legs and rested his head on his right knuckle.

"I'm not sure my lord." Mard Geer trembled.

"Of course you don't! You took way too long to summon me. Why didn't you throw me at the salmon haired punk when you had the chance?" Natsu raised his left hand, iron made chains caught Mard Geer's wrists and brought him down to the ground.

"M-My apolo...gies, my lord. But how must I have known that if Lord Zeref did not bring up that sort of method." Mard Geer looked up at his master, only to find an angry face.

"Zeref! ZEREF! That fool was the one who trapped me in that book! His scent was close when I was in the forest, but it was faint at the same time! Fuck! I will find him when I go to destroy Fairy Tail." Natsu bellowed and arose from his throne.

The chains that held Mard Geer down, disappeared and Mard Geer started to rub his wrists. The book of E.N.D landed in front of Mard Geer.

"Lock up the book somewhere safe in this realm. I don't need it being thrown around in earthland." Natsu said then disappeared into fire and dust.

《Lucy's POV》

Aaron and I were on our date. We were walking around Magnolia, after the commotion with Natsu, Master told us to ignore it and carry on with our lives. As much as I don't want to forget about Natsu, it's the best way at the moment. It did kind of pain me in a way.

I didn't get to tell Natsu my feelings. In result, I spent a month in my apartment because everytime I went to the guild, I wanted to be greeted by a man with pink hair, smiles a lot and fights with Gray by throwing flames around the place, I also wanted to see Erza beat them up because they always created commotions in the guild.

Well, I wished, but now, someone has filled that void and that is Aaron, he is so much like Natsu. Kind, funny, sometimes silly and amazingly caring.

I still want to see Natsu but after the stunt he just pulled, I'm not quite sure.

"Lucy?" I heard Aaron call my name as I was in a deep thought.

"Um... yeah, what's up?"

"Was that really the Salamander that Gray and the others were fighting back there?" Aaron asked me. This was sudden.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm... I just really have an interest in the Salamander, he's so cool. When I was a boy, I heard so much of how he destroyed the tower of heaven with his bare hands.. Oh and how he took down the Oracion Seìs... oo and how you and all his friends fought Hades!" Aaron was smiling like a little boy. Like he just saw his greatest fan.

"... but that was until I heard of the Dragon of the Apocalypse who destroyed you guys without batting an eye. I was heartbroken. I wanted revenge on that dragon so badly, I was only 17 years of age because I was 11 when you guys were sleeping for 7 years. Lucy... you were my favourite out of the group. The way you stood up for your friends amazed me so much and made me want to do the same for my friends." Aaron then held my hand.

"You were so brave during the Grand Magic Games." Aaron looked away from me. I then looked down in embarrassment.

"Y-You saw that?"

"Yeah. Please don't be embarrassed. I didn't laugh at all when you were being beaten by Flare. I felt like running to the games and taking on the bitch myself. I hate seeing people that I care for being beaten in ways that I can't describe. It makes me... I don't know... angry, you know!" Aaron let go of my hand and clenched his fists.

"Please Aaron. There's no need to worry anymore. It's all in the past, me and Flare are friends now." I tried to calm down Aaron, but then he spoke up.

"And Salamander... how could he do such a thing. I looked up to you, that's one thing, but Salamander, he was my hero! Why would he come back just to attack you guys?" Aaron fell on his knees. "Why wasn't I there in time... If I was there, Mirajane... Erza... Laxus and Freed wouldn't be stuck in the infirmary. Lucy!"

Aaron suddenly grabbed my hands and covered them with his own.

"I promise. No I fucking swear on my life!!! That I will protect Fairy Tail and even you, No, I will protect everyone in Magnolia!" Aaron screamed and people just looked at him like he was crazy.

I didn't think he was crazy, this gave me a new look of Aaron, he is better than how I thought he was.

"Aye. I love you Aaron." I finally said.

I don't care. I couldn't confess to Natsu, but now I can confess to someone I finally do like and have no regrets. Aaron stood up and pulled me by my hips, closer to him.

"So do I, Lucy." Aaron then moved closer to me and in no time...

We kissed.

《Natsu's POV》

Brrr!

Why did my spine just fucking tingle?

It seems that the old Natsu's memories are returning. Ah, now my fucking brain hurts, so damn much!

Huh? Who is this blonde bimbo that I am seeing in my head?

Oh well, it's time to go and eradicate Fairy Tail once and for all.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Who’s Natsu?

《Gray's POV》

"Argh! That stings!"

"Maybe next time you little brat, you won't go into a battle like you are some hero! Now lie down and rest like the others." Porlyusica shouted at me.

"Tch. Can't believe Natsu-san went and did a thing. I didn't believe you at first Gray, but this is different." Sting folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I know. Once I knew about Natsu being E.N.D, believe me when I tell you that I didn't want to believe it." I sat up from my bed. "Because I knew that Natsu wouldn't be a demon. He's too giggly and idiotic to even think like a demon."

"So, is Natsu-san gone for good?" Sting murmured.

I heard what he said. It got me thinking.

Will Natsu be gone for good?

Will Fairy Tail even still be the same as it was when he was here?

"I don't know." I answered him and looked at the door where I saw Aaron and Lucy standing and holding hands. I smirked.

"You guys finally tied the knot huh?"

"We just got together today." Aaron rubbed the back of his head and went red.

"So what? Is the pencil and sharpener mission gonna happen tonight or wha-"

"GRAY! YOU PERVERT!?" Lucy hit me on the head with a gigantic fan (which I don't where she got it from).

"Owww! Dammit Lucy, I was joking."

"Calm down Lucy. He must be still hurt from the incident this morning." Aaron held her shoulders and started chuckling.

"Yeah I am, so calm down Lucy."

"Maybe next time, you won't chat with a dirty mind will you." Her eyes started giving off this evil aura.

I instantly straightened myself up.

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted her. The last thing I need is a Lucy Kick.

"Hmph. Glad you got that into your head fullbuster." Lucy smirked. Aaron and Sting started laughing.

《Natsu's POV》

I slammed my foot upon the hill that I climbed and looked down at the town; Magnolia.

I sniffed the air.

"Ah. I can already smell my first victim." I looked down at the town, scanning for any Fairy Tail members and I found one.

I jumped off the hill and landed on top of a house in a graceful way. I jumped through the window into a room, scanning through my surroundings. I sniffed the air again.

"Someone just left this room. Strawberries... Lavender... that is what my nose is picking up right now." I looked around, I went into a drawer. My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets.

"Panties! This is a girl then." I picked up the piece of underwear and sniffed it. "This one smells of strawberries and lavender as well."

A girl from Fairy Tail.

I walked to the door of the room.

Should I kill her now, so that she doesn't get in my way of my plans?

I walked to the other end of the room.

No. The fun will end too soon.

Torture. That sounds nice.

Oh hold on.

Something has popped up in my mind, something from the old Natsu's memories... what girls fear the most...

Oh there it is.

"Girls like to give themselves up to the man who loves and adores them."

Hmm Hmm. I walked up to a desk and picked up a handheld mirror.

"I will just take away what this girl wants to give up." I smashed the mirror in my hand. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

All I have to do now is...

Put a hole in my stomach, to make things seem very simple.

《Lisanna's POV》

That's all of it. Elfman is on a date with Ever and is probably going to be over at her house and Mira is in the infirmary. That means I'm all alone today. I opened the door to my room to find a man with pink hair, holding his stomach in pain.

It was Natsu. I stepped back and was about to run all the way to the guild until I heard him beg for help.

"H.. Help me..." Natsu murmured out.

I trembled. What should I do?

Master said to avoid Natsu because of E.N.D.

But how?

When my friend is in desperate need of help, darn it what should I do?

"Please... I know master... doesn't want me to be here... but..." Natsu then fell to the floor. "I've been... bullied, terrorised, hurt... because I don't have any family to turn back to... Igneel is gone... Help me please!" Natsu begged.

"A-Are you Natsu?" I trembled.

"Why... Why wouldn't I be...?" Natsu clutched my carpet and started holding his stomach.

"Natsu. My friend. Is that really you speaking?"

"I... would never hurt my friends. You were my first... Argh!" Natsu grunted out pain. "Please help me... Once you help me, I will leave for good."

I don't care what master said, that is definitely Natsu

"Okay! Wait here, I'm going to get the first aid kit!" I ran out of the room.

I need to help Natsu

That is not E.N.D, it's Natsu.

Our friend and family.

My friend and family.

《Natsu's POV》

A huge smirk was plastered on my face.

"Idiot." I stood up and instantly healed myself.

That's literally the best perks of my powers. I sat on the bed in the same position I was in when I was on the floor. Holding my stomach, I grinned as I watched the silver haired beauty enter the room again. Her breasts bounced as she ran in and closed the door.

I licked my lips.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you doing?" The silver haired girl said to me. I can't quite dig through the memories of Natsu, so I don't really know this girl's name.

"I managed to stop wincing."

"Hmm. Let's fix this wound up then shall we?" The girl sat down beside me.

"Oh about that." I smirked and stood up.

"About what?" She watched me with worry in her eyes.

I aimed my hand at the direction of the door and it literally slammed close. Telekinesis is also a part of my power. I bended the lock inside of the door, so it was shut tightly.

"N-Natsu-" She started. I pinned her down on the bed and was above her. I summoned some shackles and tied it to the posts of her bed. Putting her in restraints, she was not able to move a single inch.

"Good girl." I bit her neck and looked into her blue eyes that started to have tears coming out of them.

"Natsu, your scaring me." She looked into my eye with; worry and hurt.

"Are you calling someone?"

"Natsu. I'm calling you-" I stopped her by kissing her fully on the lips.

"Sorry. But that's not my name. Say my name, SAY IT!"

"Na-" I punched her in the face. It wasn't hard and it definitely wasn't soft. It was average. "E.N.D. Please forgive me."

She started crying.

Aw, I kind of felt sorry for her, but right now.

Every Fairy Tail member will feel pain.

"Lets get one thing straight, you belong to me now. Meaning, you won't have that silly emblem on you." I looked down at her right thigh. She was wearing shorts that ended at her mid-thigh, her Fairy Tail guild mark was below them.

I lifted up my left hand and fire erupted around it.

"Na.. E.N.D, I'm scared. What are you going to do?" The silver haired girl said below me.

"What's your name again?"

"Lisanna." She answered.

"Lisanna, you belong to me now. Meaning, you can't have this guild mark anymore." I smirked as I started to descend my hand upon her thigh.

"NO! DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lisanna screamed in pain. Of course my fire only protects the people I care about, too bad I don't care for anyone, so it hurts people twice as much as it does with enemies, but that depends on my anger.

"Don't worry sweetie. We haven't even begun yet. I still want something from you."

She calmed down from her pain. Pain was evident in her eyes and tears came down her red face. I was still on top of her, just smirking down at her face.

"E.N.D... Please let me go... I want to go..." She started up. I licked my lips then tore off her garments. I even got rid of her shorts and panties.

"Lets get started then."

"NO! NOOOO!"

To Be Continued


	5. Should END Awakens Continue?

HEY GUYS!

Noticed that a handful of people have read my story and one person has reviewed (I see you Guest Number #1 that reviewed the other day ;) I see you bro) Thanks for that, I don't mind continuing this for you guys and I don't mind stopping it if people aren't into Fairy Tail anymore. So, here I go...

Do you guys...

Want Me to Continue E.N.D Awakens?

Comment down below. I get the reviews almost instantly, so as long as I see 20 reviews, this story will continue.

See ya guys _


	6. Chapter 5: Who’s Natsu Part Two

《Aaron's POV》

I sat in the guild as everyone was cheering and partying because of the recovery of everyone that had been hurt earlier today. It took some time, but everyone in our guild is strong, so I believed they would all make a full recovery.

"Mirajane seems to be okay as well." Lucy started up. I drank my beer and looked over at her.

"Of course she is, she's a strong girl as well. Speaking of Mirajane, where is Lisanna?"

"She is supposed to be, given that this is a recovery party and her sister just left the infirmary. I will go check on her..." Lucy got up, but I grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"No, you sit down. I will go check on her. Also, I can smell her scent, so it would be easier if she isn't at home."

"Okay." Lucy kissed me on the cheek and waved me off. I waved back and left the guild.

I jumped on a rooftop and started to leap over to the Strauss's house. I was smiling the whole way through because I was going happy to see Lisanna's haply face when I tell her that her sister is okay.

Once I got near the Strauss's house, I picked up another smell. It was off, burnt ashes and incredible aura. I ran there.

I hope Lisanna is alright. I went through the front door which was surprisingly open.

"Lisanna?" No answer.

"Lisanna? Where are you?" Then I heard a whimper. I looked upstairs and saw Lisanna limping on the stairs. She was naked and was holding the railings for support.

My eyes widened.

"A-aron. Help M-Me." Lisanna fell and I caught her.

"Lisanna! Everything is going to be alright." I laid her down on the couch and covered her with my jacket.

I walked around the couch and looked up the stairs. It was a dark hallway and I couldn't see anything. But the dark aura became more menacing.

"L-Lord... E.N.D..." Lisanna murmured. I looked at her

"Still calling my name, are you?" I looked back up at the stairs and saw Natsu just standing there. He then walked down and walked straight through me, I felt shivers down my spine.

"Natsu... E.N.D..." Lisanna murmured. Natsu laid his hand down on her forehead.

"She looks peaceful doesn't she?" Natsu started. It was quiet and the air was very menacing. It was coming straight from Natsu, everything menacing was coming from him.

"What did you do to her?"

"She looked very tight so I wanted to loosen her up a bit." Natsu smirked at me.

"Loosen her up a bit... you raped her!?"

"Calm down child, don't want to make others hear this." Natsu raised one hand at me. "Anyways why are you here? I was just giving her the good part before you interrupted us."

"I came to check on her. Mirajane has recovered. Lucy and I were expecting her little sister; Lisanna to be there."

"Well, she's busy. Come back another time." He said sternly.

I set flames to my fists.

"I'm not going anywhere! Let her go right now!"

"She's already free. But if you want to watch us do it..." I felt a sudden push and my body created a crater in the wall. I choked out some spit.

Such power... it's greater than I expected.

"Then enjoy the show." Natsu smirked at me.

"No! Flame Demons Juggling Balls!" I shot balls of flames at Natsu that hit him in different directions. His face was getting hit back and forth. I got off the wall, quickly picked up Lisanna and ran out of her house to the guild.

I calmed down the fire in me, to stop the attack that was damaging Natsu.

I didn't understand... everything didn't make sense. Was that really Natsu? The Salamander?

He wouldn't do this to his friends, would he?

BOOOOOOOOOOM

I heard an eruption come from the Strauss's house. Then Natsu was flying straight at me.

"This is fun! Entertain me more human!" He had wings growing out of his back. With jet Black and red wings, he flew directly above me. I changed from different rooftops, I landed near the next house, but Natsu shot fire at that as well. The building started to tumble. I would fight back, but not while carrying Lisanna.

I jumped off the building and landed on my left foot. It came at a cost though. I shifted all my weight onto my left foot, that I heard a clicking sound. I knew I couldn't run with my left foot feeling damaged, so I shot fire from my feet to give me a head start. The guild was right in front of me, but the doors were closed.

Aw man. If I break these doors, it's me and Erza in one room full of swords.

But Lisanna is in danger, I have to take the risk.

I aimed the foot at the door and once it came in contact the with the door, it broke into pieces. I used the same left foot that I used to land, it hurt like hell and I knew I couldn't land on both feet with this one.

I was coming up to a wall. So I turned my back so I could take the full impact. I hit the back with strong force that blood even came out of my mouth.

"Hurghhh!" Blood dripped out of my mouth. Everyone's eyes were open when they saw Lisanna and me. Once I slid down to the ground, I aimed my hands at the door. I need to create a new one.

"Gajeel! Aim your iron dragon roar at the door. Now!"

"Alright pipsqueek. Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel aimed a powerful roar that came intact with my attack.

"Flame Demons Super Make!" Once Gajeel's roar collided with my Make, a new modeled, and much stronger door was made.

Once it was down. I laid my hands down on Lisanna's covered body. The first person to speak was Gray. He was very concerned.

"Aaron! What happened? What's wrong with Lisanna!?" He was concerned greatly, Elfman then popped up out of nowhere.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He was so angry that Evergreen had to calm him down.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane hugged her and took her out of my lap.

"What did you do Aaron?" Gray asked with even more concern.

"I'm so sorry. I should have came to her faster." I started to cry into my lap. "Damn."

"Aaron." I heard Lucy's voice that had a tone of sadness in it.

"So, you hurt her!" Elfman grabbed my neck and put my up against a pillar.

"Hey! Put him down man!" Gray shouted.

"Let go of him Elfman!" Lucy cried out.

"No! What happened to my baby sister? That is my sister, you know I don't play around when it comes to my sister?! Answer me?!" Elfman had tears in his eyes.

I patted his hand with all the strength I had remaining. He had his single hand over my neck. I couldn't breathe properly

"Get o-off me. I have... to go." I gagged out.

"What happened to my baby sister, damn it!!"

"GET... OFF ME!!!" I raised my flame level and Elfman went flying into a table.

"Argh!" Elfman hit a table. I couldn't care, I was pissed with Natsu, I had to let off the steam that was building inside of me.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" The flame and steam that was within me came right out of my body, I was so pissed right now, not with Elfman, but with Natsu. What he did to Lisanna sickened me. I calmed down and the flames around me died down.

"A-Aaron... you okay?" Gray asked me.

"I'm fine. Sorry Elfman."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got you mad, I'm just worried about my baby sister you know." Elfman started sniffing.

"I'm understand. I'm pissed because I was just chatting with the person who put her in that condition."

"W-What?" Elfman said confused.

"He made it past my Flame Demon Make barrier. He's inside the guild as we speak. Please all of you calm down and don't attack. This is a simple conversation. No one attack please. Just trust me."

It took everyone a long time to respond, but then they finally responded and dropped their guards.

I smiled. "I will deal with this. I know your here..."

I heard a smirk and silent laugh from the dark area of the ceiling.

"Natsu." Once I said that, everyone gasped and moved back.

Natsu dropped from the ceiling, followed by a manically laugh.

"Hahaha! Lisanna was sweet and kind, but very idiotic to let a demon inside her home." Natsu spoke with venom in his voice. Jet leaped out from the crowd.

"Natsu! Your gonna pay!" Jet got his attack ready.

"Jet! No!" I shouted, but it was too late.

Natsu repelled him and he ended up in another side of the guild, not able to get up.

"Owurghhh." Jet groaned. I winced and looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy's voice and then a chair was thrown at Natsu. I turned back to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy was crying, but Natsu just laughed.

"Natsu? Who's Natsu?" Natsu asked her. Damn, when I was inside that house. Natsu was there... only for a few seconds though.

"It's... it's you." Lucy said. I stood in front of Lucy, in case Natsu wanted to attack her.

"Oh. The Salamander, that loser. He's gone. Dead. He's no longer in this world." Natsu told them. Everyone gasped, Lucy covered her mouth with tears coming down her face.

"Stop spouting out crap! We know Natsu is there?!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up you insignificant fool! He's dead! He would rather die than be rejected. You kicked him out of your big family because of me, I wasn't supposed to wake up for another 1000 years, but since he was begging and looked so desperate to die. I took his place. Well, it wasn't like he was the real Natsu. I'm the real Natsu, he was made to make me stronger and become a little puppet that gives me information on things I don't know." Natsu explained. Everyone had regret in their eyes. If they knew that E.N.D would have awoken in another 1000 years then they wouldn't have kicked Natsu out.

I knew E.N.D was telling the truth. He wasn't lying, like other villains would.

"Your lying, Jerk!" I stopped Lucy.

"Stop Lucy." I started whimpering.

She looked over at me.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at her with tears coming down my face. Everyone was taken back, not Natsu though, he was just smiling.

"Aaron..." Lucy started to cry too.

"Natsu is gone. I'm so sorry. Very sorry." I hugged her and she just kept her hands to her side. I cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry everyone. He's dead, he's gone!"

"Natsuuu..." Happy whined.

"Not... Salamander..." Gajeel fell to his knees.

"Then who's the Natsu we've been with this entire time?" Mirajane asked with her eyes as wide as plates. She was still holding Lisanna close to her.

"An opposite. While I live to hate and destroy. He lives to love and care. I slept 400 years ago. That was day, I made Natsu to take my time on Earthland whilst I slept soundly. I was asleep in the E.N.D book. I felt that dirty wretched Ice strippers hands all over my book. I was about to burn his sorry ass, but I was too tired too." Natsu smirked up at all of us. "Now you got one option."

"What?"

"Die!" Natsu raced at all of us.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 6: Slayers vs END

《Aaron's POV》

"Die!" Natsu leaped at all of us.

Damn. I can't save everyone like this. I gotta man up and frikin fight him.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist?!" Gajeel jumped before me and punched Natsu so hard that he went flying through the Flame-Iron Make door.

"Thanks for that Metal head."

"Gihee. I still owe you one anyways and I have some beef to settle with E.N.D." Gajeel went full iron and ran outside.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Aaron?" Lucy looked up at me.

"Your stronger than this. I can't promise you, but we will find a way to rescue Natsu." Once I said those words, Lucy became determined and went into her Sagittarius Star Dress Form.

"Alright guys! Let's fight E.N.D! We can't be scared anymore, we took down his guild and now we can take down him!" Lucy acted more like a leader than I thought. Everyone listened to her and soon enough, everyone joined in the brawl.

Natsu was in for a big surprise now.

Boy, was I wrong...

《Gajeel's POV》

Man, when they said E.N.D was powerful, I thought it was some joke. I mean he is Salamander after all, he shouldn't be way stronger than me.

"What are you thinking about?" E.N.D asked me as he folded his arms over his chest and was balancing his whole body on one foot.

"Gihee. I'm thinking about the beatings I'm about to be giving ya! Get ready!" I jumped at him again. He wasn't moving, but that's what makes him so stupid, he shouldn't underestimate me.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist" I punched him in the face and the whole ground shook.

"Hey! Metal head, the damage you cause up there will create much casualties on the ground. Mind it would ya!" Aaron shouted from beneath me.

"Gihee. Don't worry about me, this hard fist I just gave him must have him... huh!" I looked back at E.N.D and he was still in the same position he was before.

How?

My dragon hard fist should have had him shaken at the very least. Why is he still standing?

"What's wrong iron dragon? Not winning as easily as you thought." He grabbed my wrist and crushed it.

"Arg-" He held my mouth with his other hand, preventing me from even making a single sound about the pain I'm experiencing right now.

"Don't go screaming now. You have another thing to worry about, than your wrist." He looked down at the hand that I used when performing the Iron Dragon Hard Fist.

My eyes widened. My whole hand was split and there were cracks running all the way through my arm.

"Arg-" E.N.D put his hand against my mouth again, only this time he was trying to crush my face.

"What did I tell you about screaming?" E.N.D looked into my eyes.

Why was his face so calm?

Fuck. My whole face sounds like it is about break. I can feel my whole bottom jaw becoming cramped.

"Gajeel go iron now! Flame Demons Rage!" I went full iron and Aaron's flame attack covered up me and E.N.D, I felt E.N.D release me and I fell down to the ground.

"Argh. Everything fucking hurts now."

"Gajeel!" I heard Panther Lily and Levy coming over here.

"What are you two doing?"

"Helping. You can't face that demon on your own." Lily floated above me. I winced.

"I'm a dragon slayer. I got this... err."

"Please Gajeel, don't be stubborn. Let us help you." Levy looked into my eyes. There's no way I can say no to her, because she always insists later on.

"Fine. Just don't get hurt alright?"

"Mhmm. Lily, carry him over there behind that building." Levy ordered Lily and he instantly picked me up.

"Damn. Don't be so rough, that demon was trying to crush my bones, dammit."

"It's not my fault you were rushing things." Lily said calmly and very wisely.

"Shut it before I hurt ya!"

《Aaron's POV》

BAMM

BOOSH

Natsu was throwing random fire attacks at me. He wasn't even calling out the spells. Damn, I shouldn't be concentrating on the spells he makes. I'm supposed to be stalling for the others to cast a spell. Like the magic that Freed uses.

"Flame Demons Roaring Blazer!" I shot a whirlwind of fire that travels in the direction that I direct it to. I was aiming for Natsu. Then he jumped off the pole and evaded it.

Damn, this is going to be tricky. He hasn't got a single scratch on him.

"Your an interesting fellow. But this is where it ends." Natsu speeded up to me and punched me in the gut.

Such speed. I went flying through a bunch of houses, I couldn't count.

Natsu wasn't done with me yet though. He appeared in front of me and attacked me with a bunch of punches. He then grabbed me and threw me into a dock. Many boats split in half.

His power... it was so fast, so destructive. He's throwing me around like a rag doll.

He wasn't giving me any chance to recover, to think, to counter back. I was just his play toy for now.

I went flying through the air in slow motion. I don't even know if this was an effect of his magic or I was just in a daze.

"Why do you even bother?" I heard Natsu's voice. I looked down and saw him standing on a boat. I was falling slowly through the sky.

Tch.

"This guild is weak and you're risking your life to protect it. Why do you put yourself through so much?" Natsu kept talking. I was not going to take this cheap talk from him.

I got myself together and started falling through the sky quickly. That's what I need right now anyway. To perform...

My Demon Slayer Secret Art!

"A Slayer Secret Art?"

My eyes widened. How did he know? Could he read my mind?

"Is that what you are aiming to do or is it a simple rage attack again? Please don't bore me with these boring tricks that you have up your sle-" He stopped talking and got thrown through different sort of walls.

I looked at the person who caused it.

It was Erza.

"I will not allow you to bad mouth our guild. Our friends will not lose to the likes of you." Erza raised her sword. I landed perfectly beside her.

"Erza, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you. He's a powerful enemy. We must work together." Erza suggested.

"As much as I appreciate the help, I have to fight him alone. Please, I can do this. He's a demon and just like dragon slayers, we demon slayers are destined to destroy demons."

"So, what do you expect us all to do? Watch you fight the world's greatest enemy alone? It pains us all to see a fellow guild member getting thrown around. Please, at least let me aid you in battle." Erza put her fists to the side where her heart is. I grinned. This is why I love this guild.

"Alright Erza, let's go!"

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 7: Take HIS Hand

《3rd Person POV》

"A dragon slayer before, a demon slayer now and cosplaying armor girl. How much weirdos are in this fucking guild!" E.N.D walked out of the debris. He came out of the smoke and wiped his mouth.

"Alright Erza keep your eyes open. He's fast." Aaron warned the warrior who kept her guard up.

"Understood." Erza took her stance.

"For a lousy guild such as yourselves, you sure are cocky. Has me wondering on how I should kill you?" E.N.D scratched his neck.

"Ain't nobody dying today!" Cobra jumped from a building above E.N.D

"Snake boy! " Aaron called out.

"Erik!" Erza called out.

"Poison Dragon ROAR!!!" Cobra shout a massive load of poison at E.N.D. He landed gracefully between Erza and Aaron.

"Hehe. I still got it." Cobra said to himself.

"Snake boy! " Aaron called out.

"Erik!" Erza called out.

"My name isn't snake boy! You address me as Cobra, you understand you little punk!?" Cobra grabbed Aaron by his clothes and looked him into the eye.

"Hehe. Sure man. Hehe." Aaron rubbed his head.

"Where'd you come from?" Erza asked the poison dragon slayer.

"I could hear Kinana asking for help. So, I came as soon as possible. My team are off in a distant place, I was by a tavern not too far from here." Cobra explained to them.

"Hmm. Neat." Aaron smiled.

"Your all starting to piss me off." E.N.D emerged from the poison covering him. He left with only the clothes he was wearing before, being torn and droopy.

"It's time to show what we are really made of. I'll go first!" Erza told the two men and they agreed. She ran forward to E.N.D, who just looked at her.

"Restraint." E.N.D said and Erza immediately froze. Her body was still and she couldn't move.

"H-Hey... what's going on here? Why can't I move?" Erza asked herself, then an angered E.N.D was standing in front of her. E.N.D flicked her forehead then she went flying through certain other buildings.

Aaron and Cobra watched in shock as Erza was sent flying, just by a flick.

"What in the hell..." Cobra stuttered.

"He froze her then flicked her away. I've also noticed that most of the attacks we threw at him haven't even broke him down a bit.

"I'm bored. Your all boring me. None of you aren't as fun as that Lisanna chick." E.N.D licked his lips and smirked at the two slayers. Aaron instantly became angry.

"How dare you! She didn't do anything wrong and you went and raped her like that." Aaron ignited his fists and ran up to E.N.D with a straight right flame punch to the face. E.N.D dodged his attack and kicked him in the stomach.

Aaron hurled out blood and went skidding through the ground and ending up in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Aaron! Are you okay?" Lucy ran beside him and helped him up. Aaron straightened himself up, but stayed still as his body felt frozen.

"Don't worry. It's my turn. I've explained to everyone about my plan. Right now they are surrounding Natsu, but he can't see them." Lucy whispered to Aaron.

Then E.N.D started laughing. Lucy and Aaron looked at him with confusion written on their faces.

"It looks like I was able to pick up the old Natsu's abilities. Super enhanced hearing." E.N.D walked up to them slowly. Lucy's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten that E.N.D is Natsu.

"Dammit! Celestial Barrier!" Lucy cast a huge yellow barrier that surrounded E.N.D.

E.N.D looked at his surroundings and raised a brow.

"What is this? This spell is unknown to me? Celestial magic, I've never heard of it." E.N.D locked eyes with Lucy who started casting her spell.

"Throw all you got at the magic barrier. It will absorb your power and send a full blown shock within the barrier. Now!" Lucy commanded. Other guild members, came from their hiding places and shot the magic attacks at the barrier.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" E.N.D felt pain coursing through his body. But that painful scream soon turned into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What! But how?" Lucy stood shocked and so did the other guild members.

"You impress me Lucy Heartfilia. Very impressive. I think I will take you next." E.N.D licked his lips.

"Over my dead body asshole!" Aaron stood up, but then was shot into the guild by one of E.N.D is fire magics.

"Ah! Natsu's memories have sent me some more information." E.N.D folded his arms over his chest and looked up. He sucked in the air around him and the magic and barrier itself, was devoured by the demon.

"Scrumptious. Now where was I, oh yes, Natsu Dragneel has a crush on the beautiful Celestial mage." E.N.D blurted out, which he meant to do on purpose.

Lucy stood still. She has always loved Natsu and hearing E.N.D, who has Natsu's mind, say who Natsu liked startled her.

"The fire breather wanted to confess his love on the day that he was kicked out of the guild." E.N.D carried on. Lucy fell to her knees.

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke silently. Tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Well, he had a crush, it's not like he is here anymore." E.N.D walked up to Lucy, bent down and raised her chin. "But I can take you to him. Come with me and I will bring back the Natsu you hold dear."

"What if I say no! I will never go with you E.N.D." Lucy smacked his hands away from her.

"Then I will just destroy Magnolia!" E.N.D raised his hands then a bunch of fireballs came from his palm, to the sky then descended on the whole of Magnolia.

Houses and buildings were set on fire. Screams could be heard from a distance and dying cries were evident. Gray and Juvia swung into action. Other members of the guild ran through the town to help put out the fire and rescue civilians. E.N.D and Lucy were left in the smoke full of flames. Lucy watched in tears as she could hear screams and see people in trouble. E.N.D put his hand in front of her.

"Come with me. The pain of your loved ones will stop immediately, once you take my hand." E.N.D smiled down at her. Lucy was hesitant, but then she finally took his hand.

"Lucy... Don't go..." Aaron was limping. "He's not Natsu. Please... Don't... fall into his sneaky-"

E.N.D blasted him to a full blast of flames.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYSSSS!!" Aaron went high up in the air and landed in the stream that flew through Magnolia.

Lucy and E.N.D locked eyes again. Lucy took his hand and flames started to erupt around the two.

"It's over. You belong to me now, Lucy Heartfilia." E.N.D said and the two disappeared into thin air. The fire was put out all around Magnolia stopped spreading and houses or buildings didn't burn down.

"No Lucy!" Aaron ran back with a bad leg, even though he was too late. He dropped to the ground and slammed the ground beneath him. "Dammit! I was too weak, I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

All the guild members looked down in shame. They knew that this was going to be the hardest battle that they have ever fought. Acnologia is another thing since he is still lurking in the darkness and Zeref is still wondering the lands. They now had to deal with the world's worst enemy.

E.N.D

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 8: The Protégée

《E.N.D's POV》

I teleported myself and the blonde to a distant area far away from Magnolia. We ended up in a cave on a high mountain. I placed the blonde by the wall. The blonde; Lucy Heartfilia, was sound asleep for some reason. I won't lie, she looks very... feminine when she sleeps.

I crouched down at her level and watched as she slept. She woke up the minute I got comfortable in my position. I glared into her eyes as she watched mem the minute she had woken up fully, she slapped my face and ran deeper into the cave which actually had a dead end. I walked up to her slowly.

"Get away from me! Where am I? Where are my friends?" She asked so many questions. I blocked her from making any step further away from me. I held her by the chin and smirked.

"Relax. Your friends are safe and we are just taking a break for now."

"A break?! Let go of me! I need to get back to my friends." She got up, but I instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere. Even if I let you go, it would take you days to get back to that guild of yours."

"I don't care. As long as I can get back to my friends, then I'm fine." She tried to pull her arm from my grip, but I kept a tight grip. I pulled her over to me and we were suddenly face to face.

"You made a deal with me. If you come with me, I won't destroy Magnolia and you accepted. Your mine now. I own you from now on."

Her face became white. She suddenly left my grip and sat down beside the wall. I was expecting her to put up a fight, but whatever. I sat down beside her and raised my body temperature.

"Don't worry. I already set some ruins around the cave. People who pass by will only see it as a rock blocking the cave." I told her. She wasn't interested in what I had to say. She was looking away from me.

"Hey?" She was still looking away from me.

"Hmm?"

"What's this deal about? What am I to you?" She asked. I just chuckled.

"My protégée. I really don't know how to do a lot of things, so I need someone that is smart to teach me these things."

She looked over at me with a 'really' look.

"What?"

"You don't know how to do many things and you need me to teach you. Are you serious?" She asked with some sort of anger in her eyes.

"Yes."

"You attacked my friends because you needed someone to teach you how to do things! Are you some sort of little kid!?" She yelled at me. I just smirked and laid back onto the wall.

"I didn't attack your friends because of that, I attacked your friends because Natsu wished for it. I explained it in the guild didn't I?"

Her angry face then dropped to a sad face. Hmph, gets them all the time.

"You guys kicked him out. Whatever he feels, I can feel as well. Your guild broke what was left inside of him; Friendship. He only had you guys because his weak ass dragon was gone. I only fulfilled his wish by doing what I do best. Cause Havoc!"

Her eyes then began to sparkle. My heart skipped a beat.

Cute.

Wait... wait... wait... wait...

I'm the strongest demon to ever live and my heart is skipping a beat... For a human?!

Am I developing feelings?

What are feelings anyway?

Whatever.

"Can Natsu come back?" She suddenly asked.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure."

"But you said..." She started. I closed my eyes tight.

"I know what I said back then. But that was to make sure that my speech came out right."

"Really" She gave me a straight face.

"What? A demon has to look serious when giving out speeches." I rubbed my nose like some sort of King.

"So... was he just an opposite?" She asked. I shaked my head, no.

"No. I made him. He's literally just a soul made of flames. It's a technique I have when I make minions to do the dirty work for me. I made his soul, put it in my body then I trapped my soul in the E.N.D book, so I could sleep 1000 years, I only slept for 400 years. I was awoken when the book was thrown around the place."

"How... is the book like your room or something?" She asked. I nodded.

"Indeed. The book serves as my room meaning that the cover of the book is the door. I could hear dragon roars and attacks coming left and right, it irritated me. But, I didn't mind it. I went straight to sleep. Few days after that, I was awoken by my body and the soul that I made, demanding me and wishing for me to bring pain onto all Fairy Tail members. But yeah, that's basically it in a nutshell."

"Wow. I never thought of it that way before. Natsu... He can't come back." She said.

"Um. I'm right here."

"Not you. The other Natsu." She retorted.

"Can we please just call him the Soul of Flames? It will be much easier since I am the one and only Natsu."

"No. I'm calling him Natsu." She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

I felt my face heat up for some reason. Oh no, not this feelings shit again.

BOW

I hit the end of cave wall and slid down to the ground again.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked me.

"I'm fine, Luce."

"Luce?" She titled her head in confusion.

"Oh! The name just came up in my head... um... probably from the old Natsu's memories." I rubbed the back of my head. Even though, I just came up with that idea just now. But of course I won't tell her that I came up with that little name for her. She will just make fun of me and rain it all over my pride.

"Okay." She stood up and sat down beside me. "Make me warm, will ya?"

"Whatever human." I raised my body temperature and she fell fast asleep on my shoulder.

I looked down at her face and she looked cute. I touched her forehead, instinctively she smacked my hand.

"What are you doing???" She shouted at me.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't... burning up..." I quickly defended myself. She calmed down and laid her head back on my shoulder.

"He's always warm." She said. I looked away from her and turned a bit red - a bit. Was she referring to me?

"Who?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The real Natsu." She said. I sighed quietly.

Whatever.

"Just because I'm your protégée, doesn't mean you can have your way with me." She mumbled, but she knew I had enhanced hearing, so I heard her clearly.

Well, that's no fun.

GRROOOOOOOWWWWLLLL

Looks like he still exists, huh.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 9: A Black Conversation

《3rd Person POV》

Two grown men were chatting about a serious situation that will be happening sooner in the future. One of them let off a huge growl, that of a dragon, even though he was human.

"Stop growling. Half the world is supposed to be asleep right now. They don't want to hear you." Zeref, the black wizard, said to the man who sat down on a rock.

"Silence yourself, Black Wizard. It's only 4 in the morning, also the fact that you have me talking to you at this time is already creeping me the fuck out, especially with that smile that you have on your face. What are you looking for, ass?" Acnologia, the dragon king, growled at the black wizard, he smiled down at the dragon king.

"I'm only here to discuss an urgent matter with you." Zeref looked up at the man who just shifted eye contact from the black wizard.

"Go on say what you must." Acnologia closed his eyes, but listened in on what Zeref had to say.

He listens as Zeref tells him that he will not join or fight against Acnologia; rather, he will kill Acnologia along with everyone else in the world. Zeref then mentions that Acnologia has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge and Zeref claims that he will gladly take on the role of challenger for Acnologia. Acnologia then gives a sly grin as Zeref tells him to wait for the ultimate clash between human, Dragon, and immortal to approach.

"Wow, you finally had something great to say." Acnologia chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Zeref's eyebrows twitched and his eyes went red.

"HE HE. Do you want to fight Black Wizard?! Huh!" Acnologia stood up and clenched his only fist.

"No. I would like to get back to Tenrou island and meet the woman of my dreams." Zeref's black eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You mean a girl. Man, you are so damn nasty." Acnologia gave Zeref a disgusted face and faced the wall.

"Your just jealous because you can't get a girlfriend." Zeref taunted.

"I can get a girlfriend anytime." Acnologia retorted.

"Oh really... who?" Zeref stood high and mighty.

"Shit." Acnologia's face fell.

"You can get Anna." Zeref laughed.

"Who the hell is that?!" Acnologia turned around, tight fisted.

"Just a friend of mine." Zeref laughed again.

"Any friend of yours, is not a good option for a girlfriend." Acnologia told him.

"And why is that?" Zeref asked.

"Because your a freaky emo. Why else?!" Acnologia sat back down on his rock.

"Whatever. Your good friend will be here for you Acno." Zeref turned away and walked to the direction of the exit.

"Woah! When were we friends?" Acnologia asked.

"Since we were young children." Zeref told him.

Acnologia made a weird creaking noise with his voice.

"Either I was hit so hard by Igneel that I lost a chunk of my memory, there's no way that we knew each other when we were kids."

"Believe me Acnologia. I've watched the way you live." Zeref's eyes went red with seriousness.

"Dot, Dot, Dot. Your a creepy emo. You need to chill, I am not your brother." Acnologia gave Zeref a straight face.

"But you are my friend. Think about it, we are both in the same situation. Both humans-"

"I'm a dragon." Acnologia interrupted. But Zeref didn't give a sh*t!!

"Yeah. No. Both humans, who are achieving a goal that people think is dangerous. Why wouldn't we be friends? We are achieving the same goal. That is how friends create a great bond between the two of themselves." Zeref told him.

"I don't care. We aren't friends!" Acnologia shouted.

"We are. I already told you that I watch you live!" Zeref put on a creepy smile along with his eyes glowing red.

"And I already told you, that is creepy as f*ck!" Acnologia gave him a straight face. "If you want to be friends so badly... you will have to tell me one thing..."

"What?" Zeref raised a brow.

"Say my name." Acnologia demanded.

"It's.. Acnologia..." Zeref started.

"Say my name." Acnologia demanded again.

"Acno..." Zeref guessed.

"Hahaha... HAHAHA! No." Acnologia sarcastically laughed.

"Say. My. Name." Acnologia demanded once more.

"It is definitely Acno." Zeref clicked his fingers.

"My name isn't Acno. It's Dragon-Slayin'-Acno!" Acnologia smirked. He stood high and mighty.

"Dragon-Slayin'-Acno? Are you serious?" Zeref turned back.

"Yep." Acnologia still stood high and mighty.

"Dragon-Slayin'-Acno." Acnologia repeated to himself.

"My god, that's ugly." Zeref looked down, disappointed.

"Your mom is ugly!!!" Acnologia retorted angrily.

There was a five second silent.

"Go fuck yourself Acnologia." Then Zeref disappeared into thin air.

Acnologia sat back down on his rock and mumbled:

"Creepy Emo."

《Lucy's POV》

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom. It was plain, but everything was red. I sat up, getting used to my surroundings. Where am I?

The last time I checked, I was in a disclosed cave with Natsu, who proclaims himself as E.N.D. I got off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and there was a hallway that lead up to a red light. I walked down the hallway and once I got out from the hallway. My eyes went wide. It was still a hallway, but with a balcony this time. All I could see was fire and lava everywhere. It was a fortress but with mostly fire.

"Luce, your up this early." I looked back at Natsu, who was holding a cup of fire. Why am I not surprised?

"Where am I? Weren't we just in a cave?" Lucy asked.

"Yes we were. But I changed locations." He told me. I looked back over the balcony.

"Where are we then?"

"We are in the Etherious Fire Realm. My world. Inside my fortress. My book. My..." I put my finger to his lips.

"I get it. Everything is yours." I sighed.

"This is way too early. You should get back to bed. Didn't you notice that everything you own is inside that room you just came out of?" Natsu told me.

I didn't even notice at all.

"Why is that?"

"Because you will be with me for some time, so you are going to need your belongings, right?" He was right. If I was going to be staying with him, I'm going to need my stuff.

"Okay. What did you pack for me?"

"Everything that was in your apartment." He then got inside this trash can, that appeared out of nowhere. He put the lid on his head.

"You went through my things?!" I blushed.

"Of course. You have such a nice smell Luce." Natsu smirked. "Even your panties have a nice smell... Mmm... Strawberries."

"NYAAHHHH! LUCY KICK!"

I kicked the trash can he was in and he went rolling down the way I came from in the trash can.

Should I fell sorry him... No, not even

Stinking Pervert!

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 10: Does a Demon Have Feelings?

《Lucy's POV》

I woke up at around 2pm and decided to just stay under my covers. The fortress is nice actually, although most of the places were filled with lava and fire, the scenery was beautiful. The way the red and orange flames were always flickering around in the air, made me feel at peace.

In E.N.D Natsu's world, even though night time already passes, it is still night. Seems to me that there isn't a sun in his world, but it doesn't have to be just like earthland, it already looks nice as it is. I started smiling to myself about how beautiful the whole fortress was in its atmosphere until I felt a shuffle under my covers.

"So, how'd you sleep?" I heard a sly tone of voice and looked down to find E.N.D Natsu, under my covers, just staring at me from between my legs.

"LUCY KICK!"

E.N.D Natsu went flying from under my covers to the wall. I stood up from my bed and looked down at him.

"I slept pretty well, pervert."

"Wow. Is every human girl like this?" E.N.D Natsu rubbed his head and looked up at me with one eye open.

"Just me. But any girl will react the same if they saw a pervert sitting between their legs, under their covers!"

"Oh. Lisanna wasn't like this at all." E.N.D Natsu started rubbing his nose and started grinning, I scrunched up my nose. When Aaron told us what he had done to Lisanna, it felt like my heart had dropped. At first I couldn't believe that Natsu had turn to the bad side and I also couldn't believe...

That I couldn't be his first. E.N.D Natsu was still rambling on about something, but I just continued to get lost in my thoughts.

Even though he is E.N.D, I loved Natsu first and I deserve to be his first. Yes, Lisanna may have been his childhood friend and even pretended to be husband and wife with him when they raised Happy, but that means nothing. I still wanted to be his first. I shouldn't get it over my head. I don't even know if Lisanna has those kind of feelings for Natsu.

"... She was like 'oh! oh! Natsu. Right there! I've loved you ever since we were kids! Do it more!' Hehe. I guess she loved the other Natsu then..." I overheard E.N.D Natsu say. Well, there's my answer.

I sighed with my eyes closed and when I opened them again, E.N.D Natsu was right in front of me. I was crazily blushing, he looks just like Natsu but with black markings on his face to show that he was a demon. They were triangular stripes that came from the sides of his face.

"E.N.D Natsu... your too close." My blush became more red, he touched my hair. And held a strand in front of him. He then started smelling my hair. My expression became soft and I looked up at him with surprise on my face.

《E.N.D's POV》

I was smelling Lucy's hair for some sort of reason. She smelt very nice and her scent was catchy. I saw the way her expression changed when I told her how Lisanna loved the other Natsu. She must have the same feelings for that Natsu as well.

I clenched my fist.

But why? Why does she have feelings for a puppet?

Does she have feelings for me?

Maybe, because I am that Natsu after all. I'm just not the same soul as he is. Hold on!

I'm the great, powerful demon that has ever lived! Why am I falling for a human being, but she looks so cute.

No!

I don't love her. I don't even have those sort of feelings. Can a demon even have that kind of feeling?

For a human?!

That's preposterous!

I am the great E.N.D and I don't have feelings for a lowlife. I let go of her hair and put on my serious face.

"E.N.D Natsu..." I know what she was going to say, but I stopped her by interrupting her.

"I'm sending you off on a job. I need something to be done on the main land."

"You mean Earthland?" She asked. Totally forgetting about the situation we were both in before.

"Yes that ugly place." I said then she growled. I smirked.

"You need to go to a merchants store in Magnolia for me. He has something called the Demon Ring that once belonged to me, but spiritually fell out of the E.N.D book when Zeref was carrying me around. I need you to get that back for me."

She rubbed her chin and got some clothes out for her to wear. My mouth tightened in disgust.

"Don't even think about wearing those dreadful mainland clothes." I said with venom in the tone of my voice.

"These are the only clothes I wear when I go to the guild." Lucy argued back.

"Your not going to the guild. Your going to the merchant store to retrieve my Demon Ring."

"At least let me meet my friends again." Lucy shouted at the top of my lungs.

"No." I pointed at her and a shining bright light, like a laser, shot Lucy and she was completely clothed in a dark red dress with a black bow tie and shirt and high heeled boots that reached above her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and instead of a blue ribbon tying it up, it was dark red as well.

"My clothes.. changed." She looked at herself with awe written on her face.

"Why do you want to go back to that wretched guild again anyways? Those losers can't do anything but run around saying friendship is magic." I laughed and Lucy made a pout evident on her face.

"They are not losers! Don't talk about my family like that again." Lucy shouted at me, but in a cute way.

"Fine." I sighed. I turned around, facing the entracne to the room with my hands behind my head.

"Also I would love to go and meet my boyfriend again." Once Lucy said that, it was like my heart had stopped for some reason. My breathing hitched and I continued to watch the entrance to the room. "Aaron must be sick and worried. He is just like Natsu to be honest; nice and sweet. But Aaron is the man I love now, I have to put Natsu behind me. Anyways, how do I leave this place?" She asked. I clenched my fist and made the bangs of my hair cover my eyes.

"I will teleport you from here." I turned around to face her.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" She asked with sass in her tone.

"..." I stayed quiet.

"Is the demon all quiet now because I'm going to get his ring back. Don't worry I will get your little roleplay ring back." Lucy carried on. I bit my lip in anger. Now she was just ticking me off

"It's not roleplay... it will destroy that mainland if it was to fall in the wrong hands..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just teleport me already." I kissed my teeth in anger, but I held the anger in, I don't want to scare her away now.

"Hmph." I looked at her and she instantly disappeared into thin air.

I sat down on the bed she was sleeping on and held both my hands to my face. What is wrong with me?

I smelt her hair and got lost in a daze. She must think I'm weird. Do I really have feelings for her?

Lucy... Heartfilia...

Heck no!

That's preposterous! A demon and a human lowlife. Pssh, that is stupid.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 11: A Trip Back Home!

~ I don't have an excuse for how late this came out, I'm so sorry, I was so concentrated on my relatively new story that I forgot about this one. Not to matter, it will be recently updated every week.

Also, there is a reason for slow uploads. I have two accounts including this one, but the other one is on another site called Wattpad. My name on there is "DeathDragon1", I upload the same content on both websites so whatever site suits you best, use it, because you will still see the same content on there~

《Lucy's POV》

I suddenly emitted from a dark smoke and I was right front of the Fairy Tail guild.

Wow, he really teleported me here. Thought he was going to be an absolute jerk about it, but I guess I was wrong. I was about to walk into the guild because I was so tempted, but then I remembered what E.N.D Natsu had said.

Flashback

"Your not going to the guild. Your going to the merchant store to retrieve my Demon Ring." E.N.D Natsu declared.

"At least let me meet my friends again." I shouted at him.

"No." He pointed his finger at me and I was completely clothed in a dark red dress with a black bow tie and shirt and high heeled boots that reached above her knees. My hair was now in a ponytail and instead of a blue ribbon tying it up, it was dark red instead.

"My clothes.. changed." I was in awe because even though there is such thing as clothing magic, I have never experienced my clothes being changed by someone else.

"Why do you want to go back to that wretched guild again anyways? Those losers can't do anything but run around saying friendship is magic." He started laughing and I pouted with anger.

"They are not losers! Don't talk about my family like that again." I shouted at him. I can't believe he is taking about amazing people in such a rude way.

"Fine." He quietly sighed and faced the entrance to the room with his hands behind his head.

End of Flashback

Hmm. He's just a big jerk. He can go die for all I care. Besides, he isn't the Natsu I once loved and cared about, he is a demon who wants to bring havoc upon the world. But he hasn't done anything menacing, so how do I know that is the point.

I went to the merchants store. It was the same store where I bribed the old man who once worked there for a silver gate key. This time it was a young man who was busy reading a magazine, this would be easy. I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me."

The man put his magazine down and stood up excitedly.

"Lucy Heartfilia! From Fairy Tail!" The man was happy. I was just standing there with a sweat drop coming down my face. "What can I do for you Miss Heartfilia?"

"Well, I am looking for an ancient ring that is uhh..." Shit! I forgot to ask E.N.D Natsu what the ring looks like.

"Don't stress yourself Miss Heartfilia, I have a ring at the back that the old clerk of the store showed me. Let me go on grab it for you." The man ran down some steps that probably lead to a basement.

"I didn't know you were so good with people Lucy." I knew that voice. I instantly turned around.

"Aaron!" I hugged the auburn haired man that threw flames around with all my might. I missed him.

"Lucy! It's been too long!" Aaron hugged me and I started to hear him whimper. "Where have you been all these years? I missed you. The whole guild missed you. We thought you were never coming back, so we all moved on with our lives."

I was confused. We parted away from each other. What did he mean by years?

"Years?"

"Yeah, you've been gone for 3 whole years. Even the stuff in your apartment are all gone." Aaron turned away from me and looked off somewhere else, he started smiling. "I didn't want to forget you, but Gray and the others made me move on. Can you believe it? I spent three whole months crying for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now that you are back, we can go back to the guild together." He grabbed a hold of my hand and I smiled up at him. "Your also an auntie as well."

"Auntie?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you yet." He let go of my hand and stuffed them in his pockets. "When I said that Gray and the others helped me move on, I meant, they also helped me find another woman to love."

I felt my heart ache a little bit. But at the same time, I was happy for him because I cannot blame him since he has been waiting for 2 whole years, he deserves someone much better than myself.

"I'm happy. But I can't go to the guild right now."

"Why not?" He asked, raising a brow in the process.

"I'm have to pick up something for someone."

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"A friend of mine. I promised him I will get it."

"Oh okay." Aaron still held onto my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I am very happy for him to be with another woman and I still love and respect him as my first love.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 12: Good Job Lucy!

《E.N.D's POV》

I followed Lucy to the merchants store, to make sure she didn't make a run for it and got what I needed. I stood by the merchants store opening, leaned on the building wall and folded my arms. I made myself invisible and made sure the only person that saw me was Lucy. I then saw that auburn haired kid pass by and walk into the shop. I walked in as well and stood behind some other shelves of the store, so I could listen in on his conversation with Lucy.

"I didn't know you were so good with people Lucy." The auburn haired bastard said to Lucy.

"Aaron!" Lucy cried out excitedly.

Why was she all happy to see him?

Oh yeah, that's her boyfriend.

"Lucy! It's been too long!" The auburn haired kid hugged her. "Where have you been all these years? I missed you. The whole guild missed you. We thought you were never coming back, so we all moved on with our lives."

They parted away from each other.

"Years?" Lucy sounded confused.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Lucy that my world is a lot more slower than the original earthland. The time in my world doesn't follow the same set of universal laws in earthland.

"Yeah, you've been gone for 3 whole years. Even the stuff in your apartment are all gone." The auburn haired kid turned away from Lucy and looked off somewhere else then he started smiling. "I didn't want to forget you, but Gray and the others made me move on. Can you believe it? I spent three whole months crying for you."

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologised. Don't apologise to that lowlife. Just hurry up with the ring and get back to the fortress.

"Don't worry about it. Now that you are back, we can go back to the guild together." The kid grabbed a hold of Lucy's hand and Lucy had the audacity to smile up at him. "Your also an auntie as well."

"Auntie?" Lucy raised her eyebrow in confusion.

I was also confused as well.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you yet." He let go of her hand and stuffed them in his pockets. "When I said that Gray and the others helped me move on, I meant, they also helped me find another woman to love."

Lucy looked hurt but then she started smiling again.

"I'm happy. But I can't go to the guild right now." Lucy told him. Yes, she better listen to my commands.

"Why not?" The lowlife asked, raising a brow in the process.

"I have to pick up something for someone." Lucy told him.

"Who?" The lowlife asked again. Just go away already!

"A friend of mine. I promised him I will get it." Lucy said to him.

I was stone cold. Was she referring to me?

She must be, I was the one who sent her here. For some reason, my body started to heat up and listened for more.

"Oh okay." The lowlife held onto Lucy's hand. I growled in anger for some reason, but then Lucy rested her head on his shoulder.

I didn't know what this feeling was, but my heart started hurting and felt like breaking out of my body.

I just... it can't be...

I... I...

H-Have feelings for...

Nope. It's better for me not to say it. This is just Natsu's memories flooding throughout my body. Yes, that's it. Hehe. There's no way that I would like a girl like her, besides, she isn't even my type.

"Here you go." The store clerk gave Lucy my ring. It's about time. "That will be 3,000,000 jewel, Miss Heartfilia."

"3,000,000!? Why is it that much?" Lucy asked the man.

"Because it is an ancient item. If you don't have the money, I'm going to have to take this out of your hands." The store clerk was about to snatch the ring out of Lucy's hand, but then I clicked my fingers and the man instantly went to sleep.

"Huh? He just went to sleep." The lowlife said. He was confused and on guard at the same time. "We are probably being followed Lucy."

"By who? There's no one else here." Lucy turned around looking for someone else.

This is where I make my presence be noticed.

"Hey!" I popped out behind the shelves in front of the lowlife and Lucy.

"E.N.D!" The lowlife shouted and he ignited his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked me.

"Well, I wanted to see if you will follow my instructions like I hope and to my surprise, you did! Your a good girl aren't you. Anyways... now that you have the ring, let's go back to the fortress shall we?"

"Lucy. You don't have to go back with him." The lowlife spoke up, but Lucy just went in front of him and stood by my side.

"I can't. If I go with him then he won't hurt you or the guild. I'm sorry." Lucy bowed and the lowlife started to run up to me, I just touched his head and he went flying into the wall behind the counter.

"Shall we take our leave?"

"Yes Master E.N.D." Lucy closed her eyes. When she said that, chills went down my spine and I started to get excited for some reason. I need to go and see the doctor. Something is really wrong with me.

I clicked my fingers and we both disappeared into thin air.

《Aaron's POV》

Dammit! I couldn't save her and she was right in my reach as well.

Why is E.N.D doing this?

Lucy is the pride and joy of our guild, why is he brainwashing her into thinking he's a good guy?

No more!

Dammit! I said no more!!

When he comes back, I am going to challenge him one on one! Then I will bring Lucy back to the guild. I can't say the same for Salamander, but he's gone now, I have to at least save Lucy.

I promise that I will!

《Lucy's POV》

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I sighed. Aaron now has a girlfriend, I'm proud of him and happy for him. I don't want him to wait for me because that will just make things worse than it is already.

"Are you thinking about that lowlife?" I heard E.N.D Natsu's voice. I opened my eyes since they were closed and saw E.N.D Natsu above me. "Hey."

"Lucy-"

"None of that today. Jeez, don't you get sick and tired of doing that same move, over and over." E.N.D Natsu put his palm to his forehead and looked down at me.

"What do you want?"

He was still above me, his legs were on both sides, cornering my body in one place. He folded his arms and looked down at me.

"Great job for getting my ring earlier. I want to reward you by taking a splash with me." E.N.D Natsu got off of me then walked to his door. "Come on, I already brought you a swimsuit, a towel and some extra panties if you need it."

"You pervert! Why are you always going through my panty drawer?!"

"Let's just go already. I'm dying to see you in a swimsuit." E.N.D Natsu fist pumped the air.

I started blushing. I'm never concerned about people seeing me in swimsuits, but this is E.N.D we're talking about, why would he want to see me in a swimsuit?

"Um..."

"Uh. I didn't mean it like that! I just bought a swimsuit that I keep in this world, yeah, I just wanted to see how it would look on you." E.N.D Natsu turned away from me and opened the door. "Come on, follow me."

I followed Natsu down a hallway. He was acting strange when he said that. What is he up to?

"Lucy, you've been waiting to see this right?" E.N.D Natsu turned back at me whilst his hand gripped a door nob.

"What?"

"See Natsu. Since you done well for your first job, I will allow you to talk to Natsu for 5 minutes. That's all." E.N.D Natsu was much more serious than ever. I nodded and then he opened the door. He went inside and closed it behind him, leaving me behind.

Jerk. He isn't even going to hold the door for me. I entered the room and heard a silent...

"Luce..."

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 13: Sad Demon

《Lucy's POV》

I followed Natsu down a hallway. He was acting strange when he said that. What is he up to?

"Lucy, you've been waiting to see this right?" E.N.D Natsu turned back at me whilst his hand gripped a door nob.

"What?"

"See Natsu. Since you done well for your first job, I will allow you to talk to Natsu for 5 minutes. That's all." E.N.D Natsu was much more serious than ever. I nodded and then he opened the door. He went inside and closed it behind him, leaving me behind.

Jerk. He isn't even going to hold the door for me. I entered the room and heard a silent...

"Luce..."

《3rd Person POV》

"Luce..." A hurt voice cried from a corner. The room was dark and the only light that shone, was the light from outside of the door.

"Natsu... is that you?" Lucy cried a little.

Torches in the room suddenly lit up and Natsu was in a corner with torn clothes, his eyes lit up as he saw his best friend; Lucy Heartfilia, standing by the door with a shocked face.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to the Salamander and hugged him tight. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Lucy. Gosh man, I've missed you." Natsu started to cry tears of joy.

"Same here. I thought I would never see you again." Lucy started to whimper. They parted away from each other and sat down beside the wall. They started to talk about the guild and what had happened during these years, the two were both in the same situation, only Natsu's situation was worse than hers

"Have you been here long?" Lucy asked him.

"No. Before you entered the room, I just appeared here. I'm sure the real me has told you who I am right?" Natsu looked down, unhappily.

"Yes. That you are just an image, a puppet, to fill out the sleeping years that, that monster couldn't fill out for himself." Lucy gripped her clothing tightly and looked up at Natsu.

The sparkles in her eyes made Natsu's heart feel warm. He looked back into her eyes, his onyx eyes met her brown chocolate ones and it put both of them in a moment where they could not resist, or even stop themselves from what they were about to do next.

"Lucy... I... I love you." Natsu closed his eyes and move forward for his lips to meet Lucy's.

Lucy didn't move an inch. This is what she wanted. To kiss the person she loved so much, not Aaron, Natsu. He was the first person that she loved.

"Natsu... I love you too." Lucy didn't move an inch and allowed Natsu's lips to come in sync with hers.

They both moved back from each other and looked into one another's eyes. Natsu held Lucy's waist and Lucy just rested her hands on his chest as he brought her closer to him.

"Lucy... that felt amazing! Your lips are so soft." Natsu smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Lucy looked down with a blush creeping up her face.

"Lucy, let me kiss you again. It's only been 3 minutes, we have 2 minutes left." Natsu smirked.

Lucy nodded and kissed him harder this time. Natsu brought her body much more closer to hers and kissed her deeper as well. Natsu's lips brushed Lucy's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery and demanding. Natsu took it seriously this time and kissed Lucy with so much passion that it made her heart melt. Even though Lucy has waited for something like this to happen for so long, she still wanted to pull away before she lost control and took the moment to different heights, but she couldn't seem to…In this short, but amazing moment, her senses had frozen and she couldn't think straight. She could only go with how things were going right now.

Lucy's hands left his chest and instantly went to his hair, she was pulling Natsu down onto her, making him grind onto her in the process. Natsu got a hold of her breasts and squeezed them. Due to the kiss, it didn't make Lucy screamed out in pleasure. Everything was running smoothly until Natsu stopped kissing her.

Natsu let go off Lucy and stood up. He smiled one final time as red flames appeared around his body.

"Natsu... what's happening?" Lucy asked whilst tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

"I have to go now Lucy. Please, understand that I love you." Natsu smiled at her apologetically.

"I know Natsu! I love you as well! This is unfair, why do you have to leave me? Dammit!" Lucy slammed her fists against the floor and looked up at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Don't worry Natsu! I will find a way to get you back! I promise. Then we will finally live together and start a family! Okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Natsu gave her one last toothy grin and disappeared into thin air.

The torches in the room then went dim and the whole room was dark again. The door to the room opened and it was E.N.D Natsu.

《Lucy's POV》

"Hey. You alright?" E.N.D Natsu called out to me.

I wiped my tears quickly, the next thing I don't need is him teasing me.

"I'm fine. So, how about we make our way to that pool?"

"Oh yeah. I'm rescheduling that. Come by, this afternoon at 8pm. You have a clock in your room, so you won't get confused on what time it is." E.N.D Natsu then stuffed his hands in his pockets then walked off.

"What do you mean? So, you dragged me out here for nothing?"

"I let you see your friend didn't I?" E.N.D Natsu sounded annoyed and looked back at me. I nodded.

"Whatever. I still wanted to go to the pool. Fine, I will wait for 8."

"You better be there or I'm dragging your ass from that bedroom of yours." E.N.D Natsu continued on and I turned around and walked back to my room.

Stupid jerk!

《E.N.D'S POV》

"Dammit!"

I threw a glass cup at the wall.

"Of all the people..."

I smashed my drawer into pieces.

"Him!?"

I threw fire around my room.

"What does he have that I don't?!"

I picked up my work desk and threw it across my room. I huffed and huffed and huffed. Then I laid down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes.

"Just to make her happy... I had to bring the other Natsu back to life..." Something, a substance, that has never triggered me, came down my face.

Tears.

I can't even deny it.

I love her.

But she doesn't love me. She loves him - the imposter.

Why?

Why do I feel pain for such a lowlife?

"What's even worse?" I brought my arm down from my face, so I can just let the tears run.

"I watched them kiss. I felt all the love she had for him. There's no love in her heart for me."

Only love for him.

That puppet?!

That bastard!

He doesn't deserve her. I do.

"Dammit! Dammit Dammit!!!"

"I... I should've just lived through those years of sleep, so I can be with her."

I just want to be with her. That's all.

But...

"Who's going to want to be with a demon like myself?" That was the biggest question that was bouncing around in my head, it's only 4pm. I will have a quick nap. To let this whole thing just leave me.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 14: The Demon You Wanted

《Lucy's POV》

I got on the bikini that E.N.D prepared for me. The whole afternoon, I was just smiling. Even though Natsu's confession was not completely set in the right mood, it was still great to see his handsome face again. Now, when that stupid demon jerk let's Natsu and I free, we will be able to get married and become the happy family that I always dreamed of us being.

I exit my room and went down the hallway E.N.D stalked off to when he was annoyed earlier today. I wonder why he was so annoyed. I noticed that I didn't know where I was going and found a sort of computer stuck to a wall. I examined it because there isn't any sort of technology like this in earthland. I tapped a board full of letters and it instantly turned on. The interface was a message box at the bottom, the background picture was a picture of that demon jerk and the title name was E.N.D. I started to chat on it and E.N.D started to reply back.

《E.N.D'S POV》

Lucy started talking to me on the interface that is connected throughout the whole of my world. She is really smart for being able to make it function correctly. She was now talking to me about the pool thing, but we started to go off that subject. Then the subject change completely...

She started talking about me going away...

Why...

Why does she care about a silly foolish puppet so much?

I'm the real Natsu. It's not my fault that I was made like this. My darn brother turned me into a monster Lucy. I didn't want to be a monster.

I slammed my fists on my red carpet that lay on the ground. The floor beneath me shattered and tears fell down my face much more faster.

"If only there were other girls such as yourself then I wouldn't be crying like this. I would be fine and find another person to love, not a hot headed blonde who cares about a stupid imposter!" I shouted to myself. I clutched what was left of the carpet and gritted my teeth.

"How dare she make a fool of me. Making me fall for her, only to be treated like a incompetent idiot who never had a chance in the end. How dare she!"

The ground beneath me started to crumble and fire started to lash at my body.

I...

I...

I... lo...hat...li-ke... her.

I can't do it. I can't bring it upon myself to hate her. I don't have such hate for this girl. I only like and love her. How can I be sure that I love her though.

But she hates me, so why should I love someone that hates me. How can I make these feelings disappear then. Maybe I should just let this whole thing go to waste then.

"I wanted to go to the pool with her because I thought I had a chance. Dammit! Forget it, if she hates me so much. Then I will develop the same kind of hate she has for me."

I ran to my drawer and got out some holy water and a nail.

"Fuck this is going to hurt!" I got a strong string and tightened it around my elbow area.

I poured holy water all over the nail. I tied my arm to the table in my room. I stuck a nail in my arm, but it only went 1 inch in. I got a hammer and held it above my arm.

I trembled, but ended up slamming the hammer down on the nail and it went straight through my arm.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Lucy... I love you.

I got another nail and carried on with the same procedure.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Lucy... I lo...like you.

Again.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Lucy... I lik... hate you...

Again.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Lucy... I... I...

I HATE YOU!

I took all the nails out of my arm viciously. I ripped opened locked chest that was filled with loads of holy water. I destroyed them and holy water filled my room.

I rose out of the water and let my whole body burn. I couldn't care less about the pain because my mind was filled with hate!

"Lucy Heartfilia! I hate you! I hate you with all my heart! With all my mind and strength! I hate you! You made me like this, you got the demon you wanted! Now hate me till your heart's content! Fat Bitch! Haha HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I was sounded like a maniac, but I didn't care. I then heard the buzzer on my wall ring. I limped towards it with a smile on my face. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Master, are you okay?" My carer; Sharon, asked me.

"Hehe. I'm quite fine alright. But would you mind sending that blonde bitch that I brought with me to the pool area. Please announce it through the loudspeaker."

"Yes Master E.N.D."

"I need some assistance too. Some healing from you please."

"I will be on my way immediately. Please may the blonde go to the pool area. Master E.N.D will meet with you shortly."

Sharon announced. I sat on my bed and looked up at the door to my room. I was smiling like a jackass.

I don't care anymore. I will destroy anything that gets in my way. Lucy is not on my mind anymore, she caused me too much pain. So, I don't care anymore.

I will not keep my promise and kill Natsu once she finishes her job then kick her fat ass out of my fortress.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 15: Let’s Talk Natsu

《E.N.D'S POV》

After my whole room was fixed and I was just healed by Sharon, I summoned the E.N.D book to my hands. I opened it and it flashed green. I'm not allowing this fakery to live, I'm going to kill this Natsu that Lucy loves for some reason. I threw the book onto the ground and jumped inside it, I was completely devoured by my book.

I looked around and all I could see was blank and the person I was looking for, was sitting in the middle of nowhere, just looking down on the ground. He was trembling because this whole dimension was at a freezing point. That didn't make me feel sorry for him and give him some heat. I walked up behind him and kicked him in his back.

"Ah." He fell sideways and covered himself up with the remaining clothes he had. He looked up at me with chattering teeth and was able to mutter my name. "N-N-Natsu..."

"Sup."

"It's c-cold." The imposter was able to say out loud. His breathing was hitched and he couldn't speak well.

"I need to chat with you. So, fix yourself up." I sat down on the ground beside him and he just stared at me. His eyes were red and his previous tears were frozen on his face.

"I... can't talk... so c-cold." He muttered out. I sighed. I slammed my hands upon the white floor and a fire dome covered us up with heat. He instantly recovered and sat up, face-to-face with me.

"You ready to talk now?"

"Mhmm. Thanks buddy." He nodded like an idiot.

"Tch. Lucy."

"What about her?" His attitude changed from before, he was more serious now.

"What is she to you?"

"She's now my girlfriend. We were best friends before, but I had feelings for her. I don't know how it happened, whether it was how beautiful she is or how smart she was. I got attached. " That bastard scratched his head. Then a word came out of my mouth which left him stunned.

"Same." Even though I said that quietly and unknowingly, he's a dragon slayer so he heard it.

"What did you just say?!" His raised his tone and glared at me.

"Hmm. I didn't mean it. I hate her."

"Stop spouting crap!" He grabbed a hold of my clothes and my eyes glinted red at his. "You love her don't you? I knew the minute I left her in your care, you would develop feelings for her, why wouldn't you, your me-"

I pried his hands off mine and crushed them. He mentally screamed, I kicked him in his chest and he fell back.

"Behave yourself! I don't give a fuck about your bimbo girlfriend, she annoys the fuck out of me. Don't even compare me to you. I am the real Natsu. You are a puppet I made."

His face was priceless that I laughed quietly. He looked up at me with sorrow written on his face, he just couldn't believe what I just told him. I smirked.

"You better believe it. I made you. You are literally just a soul made of flames. It's a technique I have when I make minions to do the dirty work for me. I made your soul, and replaced it with mine. Because your dumb, I will explain it in a much more simple way, I put your soul in my body then I trapped my soul in the E.N.D book, so I could sleep for 1000 years, I only slept for 400 years because you and your friends awoke me during the Tartaros attack"

He looked down at his broken hands then back up at me. Tears began to come from his eyes.

"A puppet huh?" His voice became more groggy and his jaw tightened. "Just... a... puppet. Sounds understandable to be honest."

"Truth hurts."

He dropped his head to the ground and just laid down there. Then he surprised me with something.

"Just kill me." He mumbled, but I heard him clearly. I smiled.

"Gladly."

I summoned the E.N.D book to me and opened it. I was bringing out spells, but then I was punched in the face by Natsu.

"I was kidding, jackass." He then jumped inside the book and disappeared. The book closed. I just looked at the book with a straight face. I then said out loud:

"Sharon kill the Natsu that is running around my castle right now." I have telepathy magic, so I was able to connect with all my minions who work in my fortress, except Sharon isn't my minion, she's my carer.

"Understood." She replied in my head. I clicked my fingers and I disappeared into thin air, taking the E.N.D book with me.

《Lucy's POV》

I was at the pool area like 'Master E.N.D' instructed. The pool this time wasn't filled with lava, thank god, also I've been here for almost an hour.

The pool was located outside of the fortress, but it was more like a back garden pool than an inside pool. But I'm not complaining since its the only pool filled with water.

How long does it take for someone to get changed and come down to the pool?

I mean, this is your fortress, you couldn't have got lost somewhere. Anyways, if he is not here in the next five minutes, I'm kicking his ass and leaving to my room.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu voice in the distance, I stood up from the pool and saw my new boyfriend in the distance.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"I..." He finally got up to me and hugged me. I was stunned for a bit, but then I hugged him back and smiled. "I wanted to see you for the last time."

"The last time?"

What did he mean by that?

"Yeah. I love you Lucy and-" Before he could finish, his body turned to sand and fell to the ground.

"Phew. That was close." E.N.D Natsu then walked with his book in his hand and gave me a sly smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What did you do! Where did Natsu go?"

"Oh him. He's in the flames in my royal kitchen." He told me, but with that ugly smirk of his.

"Bring him back! He wanted to tell me something! What is wrong with you!?"

"Hmph. Your a lost cause. Just go back to your room till I call you for another mission." He waved his hand back at me and walked back inside the fortress.

I tightened my fist at what he said.

"You weren't like this before. What happened?" I couldn't believe what I was saying, but, it's true. He has changed, he was evil, but funny and had a hilarious personality like Natsu.

"..." He looked back at me but he was still silent.

Then he walked on like what I just said meant nothing to him.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 16: New Mission

《Lucy's POV》

I was now in my room, in my bed, just looking at the wall.

E.N.D Natsu has changed and he's become more and more rude than before. I can still remember the time I done my first mission and he looked proud and happy. It was weird for an evil demon to make such a face, but he managed to pull it off.

Now, that personality looks lost and forgotten.

What am I on about?

Why am I acting like I've known him for a long time?

Why am I even saying these kind of things about a demon that hurt my friends?

Although he is a demon that everybody hates, these few years (earthland years) with him were great and kind of fun. I won't lie...

He is funny and not as evil as I thought. Yes, he has the power to destroy a lot of things, but he hasn't destroyed anything except that time when he was forcing me into coming with him.

And now I think about it...

I'm really glad that I came with him.

It reminds me of something special, someone special...

Natsu.

He brought me to the guild and we've had so many exciting adventures. E.N.D Natsu sort of reminds me of Natsu when he took my hand and teleported us to that cave. It was same when Natsu took my hand and we ran away from the magic council.

I then heard a knock on my door.

"Who's there?"

The door then burst wide open and I saw a demon woman walk in and she had a menacing smile.

"Hehe. Master E.N.D really caught a bitch this time." The woman had horns, purple hair, a revealing top, short skirt and thighs length boots.

"Who are you?"

"Master E.N.D's punisher. The master has ordered me to come to you and give you your punishment." The woman smirked.

I made a small frown.

"I'm joking. I'm here to take you on your mission. I'll be your partner for this one." The woman told me. My frown grew a bit.

"Normally, I go on missions by myself and I have to talk with E.N.D Natsu first. Who does he think he is, sending me on random missions like this?!"

"Listen here, you noisy goblin, he isn't your friend, your not his protégée anymore, your his new minion." She pointed at my forehead and brought herself closer to me. "But your an important minion, so try not to screw up your position, blondie." Then she flicked my head back and smirked.

She walked to the door and held the nob.

"I want to see you ready when I get back." Then she slammed the door, leaving me in silence.

I looked down at my feet.

"But he said I was his protégée..."

Flashback

"What's this deal about? What am I to you?"

"My protégée. I really don't know how to do a lot of things, so I need someone that is smart to teach me these things." Natsu chuckled and looked up with his hands behind his head.

End of Flashback

He was so calm back then, what happened to him?

"I can still remember when he rewarded me with seeing Natsu again."

Flashback

"Are you thinking about that lowlife?" I heard E.N.D Natsu's voice. I opened my eyes since they were closed and saw E.N.D Natsu above me. "Hey."

("Hehe. He had this weird, creepy, smiling expression written on his face")

"Lucy-"

"None of that today. Jeez, don't you get sick and tired of doing that same move, over and over." E.N.D Natsu put his palm to his forehead and looked down at me.

"What do you want?"

He was still above me, his legs were on both sides, cornering my body in one place. He folded his arms and looked down at me.

"Great job for getting my ring earlier. I want to reward you by taking a splash with me." E.N.D Natsu got off of me then walked to his door. "Come on, I already brought you a swimsuit, a towel and some extra panties if you need it."

"You pervert! Why are you always going through my panty drawer?!"

"Let's just go already. I'm dying to see you in a swimsuit." E.N.D Natsu fist pumped the air.

I started blushing. I'm never concerned about people seeing me in swimsuits, but this is E.N.D we're talking about, why would he want to see me in a swimsuit?

"Um..."

"Uh. I didn't mean it like that! I just bought a swimsuit that I keep in this world, yeah, I just wanted to see how it would look on you." E.N.D Natsu turned away from me and opened the door. "Come on, follow me."

End of Flashback

I started smiling as I remembered those wonderful times with E.N.D Natsu.

Wait...

WhAt!?!?

Wonderful times... with E.N.D... a demon?!

I couldn't have been thinking that, could I?

It's not possible.

I don't like E.N.D Natsu like that. Well, I think he is kind of a jackass, so... but still... I don't like him at all. I'm just here to get these missions over with and bring Natsu back to the guild.

I just wish I could have just done this mission with E.N.D Natsu instead of this random demon chick.

E.N.D Natsu treats me better...

Holy crap, I'm not feeling well.

Okay, time for bed.

I threw the covers over my head and napped for a bit.

《E.N.D's POV》

I entered Lucy's room. It's been two hours and she still isn't ready. I walked in with Kinaan (pronounced: Kee-Na-An.) and we saw Lucy lying down in bed, sleeping.

Hmph.

"Why is she sleeping?" Kinaan asked angrily. I kissed my teeth and punched the wall.

Lucy instantly woke up and glared at me.

"What the hell, E.N.D Natsu?!" She shouted. I frowned.

Just seeing her face makes me want to vomit.

"I requested for you to go on a mission two hours ago, why haven't you left yet?"

"Because, I don't want to do it. I'm sure that I have a choice." She huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

How dare she?!

Who the fuck does she think she is!

I grabbed her by the neck with one hand and slammed her against the wall firmly. She looked into my eyes with disbelief.

"E.N.D Natsu-"

I interrupted her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I'm not your fucking goofy friend who throws flames and gives every toothy grins! I'm a demon, get it in your thick skull yeah! Just because you have big breasts and a fine ass doesn't mean that your above me. I will tear off your hair and make you the ugliest bitch in earthland!?" I threw her to the ground and she gasped. "I don't want to have to say this again, get ready for your mission. Don't piss me off today."

I walked out of the room and Kinaan called back for Lucy to get ready. Kinaan closed the door and I walked down the hallway with Kinaan close behind me.

I then heard silent whimpers and simply ignored it.

《Lucy's POV》

Tears poured down my face. I don't know how and I don't know why, but these tears triggered when he said those words to me.

"E.N.D Natsu, why did you say something like that to me?"

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 17: Get a Grip!

This chapter will mostly be E.N.D's point of view.

《E.N.D's POV》

Lucy and Kinaan have been gone for an hour now and I was lying down in my comfy bed with the E.N.D book beside me.

I had my hands behind my head and was looking up at the ceiling.

"What have I done?" I looked at my hand that was clutching Lucy's throat just an hour ago.

"I hurt her. I didn't even hesitate, just plainly hurt her."

I put my hand to my face and covered eyes. I tensed up.

"It doesn't matter. She is simply just a human. I don't care."

I raised my hand from my eyes and a dark shadow appeared above my eyes.

"If so, why do I care that she was hurt? Why am I even here contemplating to myself if it was right to hurt her like that?"

I closed my eyes and memories of what happened between Lucy and I an hour ago, popped up in my head.

Flashback

E.N.D Natsu-"

I interrupted her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I'm not your fucking goofy friend who throws flames and gives everyone toothy grins! I'm a demon, get it in your thick skull yeah! Just because you have big breasts and a fine ass doesn't mean that your above me. I will tear off your hair and make you the ugliest bitch in earthland!?" I threw her to the ground and she gasped. "I don't want to have to say this again, get ready for your mission. Don't piss me off today."

End of Flashback

I sat on the side of my bed and put my hands to my face.

"Now that I think about it. I'm a jerk..." My hands then moved up to my hair and clutched the loose ends of my hair.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!" I yelled out loud and I started clutching my face and hair.

"How could I do that to her? Why? I shouldn't have... No... I should have. She hurt me first... GAAH!"

I got up from my bed and headbutted my wall.

"WHY DAMMIT?! WHY DID I HURT HER... NO! I HAD TO HURT HER, SHE'S GOT ME CONFUSED WITH THE FAKE NATSU... GRRR... NO, I... I..."

I slammed my head on the wall harder and a crater was made on my wall. At this time, my demon guards were already in my room with Sharon.

"Master E.N.D..." Sharon said my name worriedly. She had four guards around her.

"GRRAAAAHHHH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT... NO! I SHOULD HAVE, I AM E.N.D, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, NO WAIT GAAAAH!?!?!"

"Restraint him immediately!" Sharon ordered the guards.

The guards tackled me and pinned down to the floor.

Whilst I was being wrestled by the guards, I had another flashback.

Flashback

Stop spouting crap!" He grabbed a hold of my clothes and my eyes glinted red at his. "You love her don't you? I knew the minute I left her in your care, you would develop feelings for her, why wouldn't you, your me-"

I pried his hands off mine and crushed them. He mentally screamed, I kicked him in his chest and he fell back.

"Behave yourself! I don't give a fuck about your bimbo girlfriend, she annoys the fuck out of me. Don't even compare me to you. I am the real Natsu. You are a puppet I made."

End of Flashback

Was I lying?

No, I wasn't.

"I HATE LUCY HEARTFILIA WITH ALL MY EVIL HEART! I WILL KILL HER ONE DAY AND WHEN I DO, I WILL DESTROY EARTHLAND!!!!"

I was going crazy. I didn't know what was right or wrong. My brain was hurting. My heart was pounding.

"I... I-" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my head went sideways and I laid down on the ground with Sharon placing her soft hand upon the side of my face and the guards holding me down.

"Sha... ron..." My eyes were becoming heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore.

"Please Master E.N.D, just sleep for now." Sharon said in her soft, sweet voice.

2 Hours Later...

I woke up to bright white lightts and a white cover placed over my body. I sat up from the clean white sheets of the bed and looked around.

"How did I get in the infirmary room?"

"You were having a Character Disfigurement, Master E.N.D." Sharon came from nowhere and stood beside my bed.

I put my palm to my face.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two Hours my lord." Sharon answered calmly. I looked over her shoulder and saw Lucy in the other bed. My eyes widened.

"Why is she here?!" I got up from my bed and stood beside Lucy's bed.

"Oh yes. Kinaan brought her here because the mission you sent her on wasn't the right environment for her health." Sharon told me.

My head was killing me. I put my palm to my head and closed my eyes.

"Where did I send her to?"

"The PG Mountains." Sharon told me. My eyes widened.

"The PG Mountains!?"

How could I send her there?

What was I thinking before I went insane?

The PG Mountains stands for Poisonous Gas mountains. Demons are only allowed to go there, but not humans. Humans can use time magic to enter worlds such as mine. In PG Mountains, there are sacred treasures that can sell millions in earthland and some humans even risk their lives for these treasures.

But that's not the point. How evil was I to send Lucy there?

"Now if you will excuse me Master E.N.D, I have some work to attend to." Sharon bowed before me.

"Alright. Thank you Sharon."

"It is my pleasure." Then Sharon closed the door and left the room.

I was still staring at the door until I felt two arms around my neck. I was pulled into a hug by Lucy.

"Natsu is that you?" She whispered in my ear. I kept my arms to my side, knowing that she will let go of me once I tell her that I'm E.N.D.

"No. This is E.N.D." I didn't have my horns or black tattoos on me because my body was too knackered to make them form on my skin, so she must've have mistaken me for the other Natsu.

"Oh. That's even better." She said and my eyes widened. "Will you hold me, Natsu?"

This is the first time that she has referred to me as 'Natsu'. She would always call me 'E.N.D Natsu' instead of Natsu. This was the best ever. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into the hug that we formed.

Seconds went by and I decided to let go, but Lucy pulled me back and held me tighter.

"Don't let go... please." She said with a scared tone in her voice.

"I won't."

We were there for some time. But my body felt at peace. This is where I want to be. With Lucy.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 18: Decision

《E.N.D'S POV》

Lucy and I were still in our hug until she decided to break the hug. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't complete the mission." Lucy apologised with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have sent you there in the first place. My mind was a mess and I wasn't thinking straight either."

"Hmm. It's okay. What I was going to say was; I couldn't finish the mission because you weren't there." Lucy looked up at me.

Even though I like where this conversation is going, it made my heart burn and felt like someone was trying to gain control of my body.

And I knew exactly who it was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I need to go somewhere." I walked up to the door, turned the nob and opened it. I could feel Lucy's glare on my back. I shivered and looked over my shoulder at Lucy.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Sorry for hurting you. I didnt mean it and-"

"Save it. Because when you least expect it, I'm going to kick your ass." She was folding her arms and smirked at me with these hot red eyes.

"I will like to see you try. I'm off to go sniff some panties!" I ran through the door. Then I heard her say:

"Oh No You Don't?!" Lucy said and ran after me. She was quite fast that she was catching up to me. I made a turn and ran out into my huge garden. I ran through a bunch of bushes that were growing red Lava plants and stopped by a lake to catch my breath.

Fireflies were flying around in the air.

Crickets were making those noises that they make.

The sky was dark blue and looked very...

Nice.

"Gotcha!" Lucy grabbed me and I ended up falling down on the grass.

Lucy was on top of me and she looked down into my eyes like she couldn't believe what position we were in right now. I pushed her down the ground and ended up being on top.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. The mood was so perfect and so were her eyes. My eyes wondered down to her lips and my heart started to pump loudly. I leaned down to have my lips upon hers.

I couldn't stop myself. Then Lucy grabbed my neck and pushed me up. We were both sitting on the grass at this moment.

"Natsu..." Lucy said my name ever-so-sweetly.

"Lucy..." I held onto her waist and we started to draw in.

I didn't stop and neither did she until black and white images of a man screaming popped into my head.

"LeAvE HeR?! DoN't KiSs HER?!?!"

I pulled back and fell down on the grass beneath me. I held my chest and my breathing was out of control.

"Natsu!" Lucy came to my side and held head and arm. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah! I'm fine. I'm good. Just a little memory or something. Woo. I'm great."

I stood up and summoned my E.N.D book to the palm of my left hand.

"So Natsu, about earlier-" Lucy began to speak, but I just patted her head.

"We will finish our little session later. I have someone to deal with."

The E.N.D book then opened and sucked me inside.

《Lucy's POV》

The book took Natsu inside of it and landed on the grass. I picked it up and took it with me to my room.

《E.N.D's POV》

"What in the hell were you thinking! Pulling off mind corruptions like that, how did you even do that?"

"Don't touch Lucy! I love her!" Natsu shouted at me and pointed his index finger at my chest.

"I'm sorry. But I now realise that I have fallen for the blonde beauty."

Natsu punched me and threw to the ground. He kept his right knee on my left leg and raised his right fist in the air, igniting it in he process.

"I'm warning you! I loved her first?! I don't care if you keep me in this book for the rest of my life, but if so, promise not to touch my Luce again?!" Natsu roared at me.

"Hmph. What if she tries to make the moves on me?"

"It's been 3 earthland years so far. If I were to come with you right now and we told her to pick either me or you. She would definitely pick me. She has probably forgot about me, that's all." Natsu got off me and waited for me to teleport both of us to the fortress.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I clicked my fingers and we instantly appeared in Lucy's room. I was behind Natsu and he had a smile on his face whilst I kept my straight face.

"Natsu and... NATSU!" Lucy began to have a wide, cheerful smile.

"Luce. Do you remember me? Please say yes, please-" Natsu was taken back as Lucy jumped in his arms and kissed him at the same time.

My straight face turned to a face of disbelief. My heart felt like it was just taken out of my chest.

"I'm so sorry Natsu! It's been 3 earthland years since I saw you. I must've completely forgot about you." Lucy hugged him much tighter and with love.

My chest was going tighter by the minute.

And it hurts

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 19: I LikeHim

《Lucy's POV》

"I love you Luce. I promise that we will go back home and start a family." Natsu told me.

To be honest, as much as I would love to see my friends again. I want to live in the E.N.D world.

"That will make me so happy!"

I don't know. I just feel like this is my home now.

But I came here to save Natsu didn't I?

So, why do I feel like I'm leaving something behind.

"Okay. You got your friend now. Now leave my fortress." E.N.D Natsu spoke and Natsu gave him a stern look. I let go of Natsu neck and stared at E.N.D Natsu for a bit.

Now that he said that... I realised...

That I didn't want to go.

I wanted to stay here.

With him.

But...

I looked up at Natsu and he was still giving E.N.D Natsu a stern look.

"I should burn your ass to ashes for touching Lucy and hurting her." Natsu stood in front of me and ignited his fists.

E.N.D Natsu didn't move a single bit. He just shook his head slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. I was lying when I said that you could leave." Then his clothes magically appeared on his body and his black tattoos returned. "You may remain in the fortress until I can safely get you home."

"And how can I trust you? Huh! You can't have a demon for a friend or an ally." Natsu shouted at E.N.D Natsu who remained perfectly still and very calm.

"Just get some rest Salamander, I have work to attend to." E.N.D Natsu then turned on his heels and left Natsu and I in the room.

And there it is again, E.N.D Natsu is attitude changed entirely. I told Natsu to wait here and I went after him.

"E.N.D Natsu! Wait!" I finally caught up to him and he stopped with his hands in his jacket that reaches up to the back of his heels, pockets.

"What?" He answered me grumpily.

"About before... in the garden... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I don't care. Go and kiss with Natsu or something. I have work to do." He said roughly and turned around to start walking off.

"We can still be friends. To be honest with you, I don't want to leave this place at all."

"..." E.N.D Natsu stood quiet and was still turned around.

"Please E.N.D Natsu. We can still be friends."

"Do you know what I've noticed?" He said to me.

"What?"

"You called me E.N.D once that Natsu arrived. I'm not even going to start telling you that I'm the real Natsu. Your all idiots. I have work to do. Enjoy your stay while it lasts." E.N.D Natsu gave me stern look and walked on.

I stood in my place and stared at his retreating back.

My body trembled for some reason.

Why?

Why did I feel sad when he said that to me?

I'm not dense and I'm not stupid.

I like him

I like E.N.D Natsu...

NOT LIKE THAT?!

As a friend.

Yeah, yeah, we were about to kiss earlier, but that was because we were stuck in the moment.

I'm just thinking... that I could like him more than a friend actually.

But don't I like Natsu more than a friend, also it is impossible to love a demon anyways.

I don't even know anymore.

I'm just going to sleep.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 20: Thorn

《E.N.D'S POV》

I was walking down the majestic hallways to my throne room, I was in deep thought about what happened earlier.

Flashback

"What?"

"About before... in the garden... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Lucy told me. I felt a tight squeeze in my chest.

"I don't care. Go and kiss with Natsu or something. I have work to do." I turned around then started to walk on.

"We can still be friends. To be honest with you, I don't want to leave this place at all." I heard Lucy's voice again. I stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"..." The squeeze in my chest got tighter and tighter.

"Please E.N.D Natsu. We can still be friends." Lucy said again.

There I was, saying to myself that I will never fall or leave my heart vulnerable to this human girl. I showed her my good and sweet side and she kicks it like a bag of potatoes and locks me in the friend-zone

"Do you know what I've noticed?" I started.

"What?" Lucy answered and I gave her a stern look over my shoulder.

"You called me E.N.D once that Natsu arrived. I'm not even going to start telling you that I'm the real Natsu. Your all idiots. I have work to do. Enjoy your stay while it lasts."

After I saw her gasp. I looked forward and started to walk on.

End of Flashback

That is what I get for being such a fucking joke.

I opened up my heart... my evil heart that locked away what was left of my loving self from before, to someone I hoped will accept this version of me.

But no...

My love and evil heart gets kicked aside and trampled on - a billion times.

I liked Lucy

NO!

I loved her.

And she went and pulled off a stunt like that. Acknowledged me for a whole day which is equivalent to two earthland years, as the real Natsu and now you want to get all kissy kissy with the Natsu I made.

Fuck it.

I'm not opening up my heart to anybody again. I'm going to fucking stay as myself. There's no point opening up your heart to someone who won't love you.

I reached my bedroom which was three doors down from my throne room.

"Master E.N.D~" I heard a voice call me and I looked down another narrow, dark hallway.

It was one of my assistants who works under Sharon. Her name was...

"Thorn." I said the woman's name; who wore a maid dress but with a short skirt, her cleavage was open on purpose, shackles around her ankles, no footwear whatsoever, dark red hair and a small scar coming down from her right eye.

"How long has it been Master, since we messed around?" Thorn walked up to me and ran her finger down my chest, slowly.

"400 years."

"Oooooo~. That must mean your up for it, am I right?" She said seductively and walked around me in a slow manner.

"I'm not sure Thorn. I have a lot to think about right now." I walked into my room and she followed in, closing the door behind her.

I didn't want to do it with her, the person I wanted to do it with is Lucy.

How I wish I didn't make that Natsu clone.

《Lucy's POV》

I could not sleep at all. Natsu was fast asleep and was holding me in his arms. He was warm, but cold, he wasn't as warm as when E.N.D was when he held me.

I got up and looked down at the ground. I saw E.N.D Natsu's ring on the floor.

I picked it up and it finally gave me reason to go and visit E.N.D Natsu. I quickly got up and ran down the hallway he went through.

I have to see him.

I need to see him.

I want to see him!

I held the ring tightly in my hand as I ran down the direction E.N.D Natsu went.

I like him.

《E.N.D's POV》

"Don't hold back Master. You can do what ever you want with me." She licked the shell of my ear. "I'll make you feel good~"

"I'm not sure... Tch!" I grunted as Thorn grabbed a hold of my bits.

"It's not like your new protégée is taking care of you. My body is just as great as hers, so please try to be extra rough with me." With Thorn, she has the ability to manipulate people, especially men. She is a woman I picked up from earthland and gave demon blood, she always had the ability of manipulation.

Tch. She even wins at manipulating me.

"What are you waiting for? Bring it on big boy! Drill me till your heart's content." Thorn smirked up at me.

For the first time, I swallowed a massive amount of spit.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 21: I Wasn’t His First Kiss

《E.N.D'S POV》

"What are you waiting for? Bring it on big boy! Drill me till your heart's content." Thorn smirked up at me.

For the first time, I swallowed a massive amount of spit.

"Pick wisely Master. Are you gonna fuck me till I can't walk or are you going to watch your protégée and her boyfriend fuck?" Thorn said in my ear.

My breathing hitched and my body started to tremble.

"Kh... Kh... Tch... Grr.." I made all sorts of weird noises. I didn't want to give up Lucy to Salamander.

Well, it's not as if Lucy was mine to begin with.

"You can use me whatever way you want. It's not like I can generate feelings for anybody. My heart has been destroyed in too many ways as it is." Thorn held my shoulders and started to rub them.

That is true. I was the one who saved Thorn from her suffering on earthland.

"Use me as your toy. She will never find out... hmm." Thorn placed her hand on the upper attire of my clothes and they disappeared into purple sparkles. She ran her hand up and down my chest, licking every area of my pectorals.

"Damn." I grunted and Thorn pushed me onto the ground and started nipping at my neck.

"Don't hold back Master E.N.D, moan as much as you want." Thorn told me and started leaving hickey bites on my neck.

I held back though. I didn't want to have sex with Thorn, the only girl on my mind right now is Lucy.

I need to end this soon.

I don't want Lucy to see me with Thorn.

《Lucy's POV》

I ran until I heard E.N.D Natsu's voice come from a room. I looked down at my clothes and breathed in then out, ready to talk to E.N.D Natsu until I heard...

"Use me as your toy. She will never find out... hmm." A woman's voice sounded from the room. It sounded as if she was talking to E.N.D Natsu.

I didn't want to look inside, but curiosity kicked in and I took a peak.

What I saw...

Hurt me.

"Damn." E.N.D Natsu grunted from inside.

Many tears fell out of my eyes quickly. I went back around the corner and held my hand to my mouth.

"Don't hold back Master E.N.D, moan as much as you want." That woman voice sounded again.

Why am I crying?

It's not as if he's my boyfriend or anything.

I was about to run away, when I heard E.N.D Natsu say...

"I don't want to do this Thorn. Even though I know I won't get a chance, I only wish to do it with Lucy." E.N.D Natsu said. I made a little gasp.

Does he like me?

No way!

He can't like me if he wants to do it with me.

He must love me then.

For some reason, I felt so much joy in my heart. E.N.D Natsu loves me... Me of all people!?

"Why Master E.N.D? Why are you holding onto a piece of thread that your not going to be able to hold onto?" That woman, who was called Thorn, asked E.N.D Natsu.

"Hmm. I don't know to be honest. I'm just a silly demon who wants to be loved by someone." E.N.D Natsu told her.

"But someone already does love you." Thorn said to him.

"Who? At the moment, I don't have anyone in-"

"Sharon." Thorn said out loud so that he could hear loud and clear.

Sharon?

Who's Sharon?

"Sharon is like a mother to me. I don't think of her like that and neither does she." E.N.D Natsu told her.

"Well, I love you. Please Natsu. You see that, at least I call you by your real name, that bitch calls you E.N.D Natsu." Thorn told him. I gasped and peaked around the corner again. She was sitting opposite E.N.D Natsu on the ground. His face was sad and he was looking down at his lap. "If she loved you, then she would call you Natsu, but Nooo, she tags you as E.N.D Natsu. How can you love someone like that Natsu?"

Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

E.N.D Natsu started to cry. He moved himself forward and held Thorn and she held him back.

My chest started to hurt as I watched the scene.

Is that what he was talking about earlier.

Flashback

"You called me E.N.D once that Natsu arrived. I'm not even going to start telling you that I'm the real Natsu. Your all idiots. I have work to do. Enjoy your stay while it lasts."

End of Flashback

"Thorn... I just wanted her to be mine okay! That's why I hid that Natsu far away from her. It was like love at first sight when I took her away with me. Dammit all! Now I understand why that Natsu loves her so much." E.N.D Natsu shouted out in tears.

My heart started beating fast as E.N.D Natsu said those words.

My feelings

For E.N.D Natsu...

Are Real?!?!

I started smiling because I was actually going to come here to...

Confess my feelings to him. Now I can finally do that, but that all came crashing down in minutes.

"Thorn... from now on, I will treat you as the woman I was going to treat Lucy as." E.N.D Natsu had fire erupt around his hand and a silver diamond ring appeared in his hand.

My eyes widened with tears threatening to pour out.

Please E.N.D...

No...

Natsu... please don't do it...

"Thorn. Please be by my side for the rest of my life." E.N.D Natsu proposed to her.

"OMG NATSU! YES!" Thorn wore the ring and hugged Natsu...

Then kissed him fully on the lips. I stood in shock by the door. My feet were telling me to run away because I couldn't handle the next part.

But I couldn't find it in myself to...

Of course the next part felt like an arrow struck through my heart.

Natsu kissed her back.

"Mmm. That felt great~" Thorn smiled up at him. "Is that your 100th time doing that?"

"I'm good looking, but I don't give a kiss to anyone. To be honest, that was my first kiss." Natsu told her and they stood up. Natsu held her hips whilst Thorn held his shoulders.

"That Lucy friend of yours is missing out." Thorn gave a disgusted face once she said my name.

"Please refrain yourself from saying her name. It's hard enough that I watched her kiss Salamander." Natsu expressed.

"Okay honey!" Thorn gave a sweet tone to him.

How could she?

She took what was supposed to be mine, away from me.

Of course my first kiss was with Aaron and it would be unfair, but I don't care!

I still wanted to have his first kiss, since I didnt get to be his first.

They stopped kissing.

"I love you Natsu." Thorn told him.

"I love you too Thorn." Natsu told her and kissed her fully on the lips again

The tears fell down my face and I ran as fast as I could. I dropped the ring in the process.

I couldn't care where I was going.

I didn't care.

I wanted to be far away.

Far away from them.

Somehow, I knew where I was running through, I remembered the walls...

They lead to the garden.

So, I ran that way.

I'm going to hide in the garden.

Once I was there, I hid in a few bushes and started crying my eyes out.

Why was I crying?

Do you want to know why?!

It's because I didn't get to be E.N.D Natsu's first neither did i get to have his first kiss.

I hate this so much!

My heart hurts so bad.

I don't want to see his face ever again.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 22: Recognition

《E.N.D'S POV》

"I will cherish this proposal forever. Even though you didn't get on your knees, I still accept it." Thorn said, standing at my room door, staring down at the ring that I was planning to give to Lucy.

"Yeah sorry about that. It was in the moment."

"That's okay honey. Well, see you later. I have a job to do with Keenan. See ya munchkins " Then Thorn skipped off down the hallway opposite my room.

Well...

It looks like my undying love for Lucy will come to an end.

Tch, I'm not the real Natsu right?

Go be safe with the 'real' Natsu you talk about.

I walked to my bed and sat down.

"Dammit all. I still wish that I could've had the chance to propose to Lucy. Seeing that lovely smile of hers is enough to brighten up my day. It's even enough to make me sway away from the heartless demon that I am."

《Lucy's POV》

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will be your wife."

"Lucy I love you so much. Lets start a family and enjoy the rest of our lives together."

"Oh E.N.D Natsu, I will love that so much!"

"I said... Lets start a family and enjoy the rest of our lives together."

"Oh silly me. Natsu, I will love that so much!"

"Jeez, we're engaged now and you still want to call me that horrific name."

"Sorry. I will make it up to you."

"Hehe. Of course you will. You already know what I want."

"Then bring it on big boy." I strip off all my clothes, leaving me naked. "I'm all yours."

5 minutes later. Session is about to start...

"Natsu~"

"Yes Luce?"

"Put it in me... I can't wait any longer.."

"Hahahahahaha!!"

"What's so funny?"

"Even in your wildest dreams, you still wish to be with me." Natsu grabbed my hair and tugged on it hard.

"Owww! What are you doing Natsu?"

"You saw me propose to Thorn, so why are you dreaming of us getting married and having an amazing life together."

Tears fell from my eyes. A huge black hole appeared below me.

"Bye bye sweet cheeks." Natsu let go of my hair and I dropped.

"Natsu! Wait! Nooooooo!"

"No Natsu! Marry me! Not her!" I rose up very fast from the green, warm grass below me.

I rested my hand on my chest to find my heart beating very fast.

"It was just a dream Lucy." I told myself

I breathed in then out.

Everything felt so real.

The black hole.

Natsu proposing to me.

And even...

The makeout we had.

It all felt real.

I stood up from the grass and sat down by a tree. I rested my back on the warm wood and moved my thighs towards my chest. I then rested my chin on my knees.

There's no doubt about it...

I love a demon.

I love E.N.D.

I love Natsu.

Tears started to fall down my face.

"I was too late. I couldn't recognise my feelings before that woman got to him and what would he want with me anyways? I'm just his protégée... a human... he would rather share his love with a demon and not a human such as myself."

I punched the ground with all my might to let out out my anger and frustration.

"It's my fault! I didn't confess sooner and I lost someone that I actually loved! I'm so stupid! A dumb, stupid, naive girl! I wanted to be with him and yet... I failed to be with him?!?!"

I had to let it all out. It was the only way that I could calm myself down.

Tears poured out of my eyes even more.

"Natsu..."

"I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"How did I even start to love you, you ask?"

"That's easy. It felt like I got to know you for years, but it's only been a few days. Being with you... made me think of Natsu, but then you took his place and I focused my attention on you even more."

Tears came down my face even more.

"I WAS LYING ABOUT NOT WANTING TO KISS YOU IN THE GARDEN EARLIER TODAY! I REALLY WANTED TO KISS YOU! MY HEART WAS BEATING SO MUCH WHEN YOU DIDN'T STOP YOURSELF FROM TRYING TO KISS ME! I WANT YOU NATSU! I NEED YOU!"

"I don't care if your a demon..."

A tear finally dropped and hit the ground, making a small smoke come from its landing place.

"... Your the only one who has got me feeling this way."

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 23: Hurt

《Sharon's POV》

The early morning had just rose in and I was doing my usual job today.

I was sitting at the reception of E.N.D'S fortress, just looking through some papers.

"Sharon." I heard Master E.N.D's voice in front of me. I looked up and saw him looking down at me.

"How can I help you today Master E.N.D?"

"Yeah, I want to have a wedding set up this Friday. It is currently Wednesday right?" Master E.N.D asked.

"It's Thursday sir."

"Alright then. Move that wedding to Sunday. Thanks." Master E.N.D laid his arm on the front desk and faced the door.

I wrote down the reservations and smiled. Finally, my master has chosen the blonde to be his wife.

Lucy.

She is such a sweet girl and is definitely a good person who will take care of the young Master.

"This is so beautiful. Lucy is a lucky gir-"

"Thorn." Master E.N.D replied quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"The woman I am getting married to is Thorn." Master E.N.D repeated himself.

"Uhhhhhhh... congratulations. So, what about Lucy?"

"What about her? She has Salamander now. I'm not going to get in the way of their relationship." Master E.N.D folded his arms and looked to another direction.

"Yesterday."

"Hmm?" Master E.N.D turned to me.

"Yesterday, I found Lucy, crying in the garden... saying your name over and over again. In my opinion, she might like you more than you think."

"How can you tell just by looking at her. No one can do that!" Master E.N.D said to me.

I got up and walked around the desk towards Master E.N.D.

"Listen, you may have taken me from earthland and remade me into a demon. But trust me when I tell you that, I am a woman too and I definitely know how a woman feels when she likes someone. Lets talk.

What was the last thing you spoke to with Lucy? You must've hurt her because she was apologising so much about tagging you as E.N.D Natsu."

"When Lucy and I were in the infirmary room, we ran out into the garden and fell on top of each other. We were about to kiss until the other Natsu made a mind corruption in my head. So, when I teleported us to Lucy's room, she jumped onto him and kissed him.

My chest started hurting. When I saw them kiss, it told me that how much I try, I will never get to be with Lucy because I'm a demon." Master E.N.D told me. He had hurt in his eyes, so I just hugged him.

"Oh my young Master, I will talk to Lucy for you. I left her in the room beside yours, so if so, you can have a chat with her. Let me talk to her first and then I will send her to your room okay?"

"Yeah! Oh, let me talk to her first. I have something important to tell her." Master E.N.D said and I nodded. He teleported instantly to Lucy's room and I smiled.

Such young love.

《E.N.D's POV》

I knocked on the new room door that Lucy was in.

"Sharon. Is that you?" Lucy's sweet voice sounded from the room.

"Nope. Just me Lucy."

"Natsu!" Lucy sounded surprised and I heard footsteps come up to the door.

Lucy opened the door and instinctively hugged me. I just stood frozen but I felt that it was the right thing to hug her back. We stopped hugging and she gestured me to come in.

I sat down on the bed and she sat down beside, staring at me with a smile on her face.

"So... how have you been?"

"I've been better. I felt sick yesterday and Sharon helped me get into warm clothes and a comfortable bed." Lucy told me.

"Was it because of me?"

"No. Not even. Why do you think that?" Lucy waved her hands frantically infront of her.

"Look Lucy, I'm sorry about being straight up grumpy and ignoring your friend request. I didn't need to think about it at all. I will be happy to be your friend and if I have to... Tch."

"Its fine. Hehe." Lucy giggled. "... and if you have to..." She gestured for me to carry on with the sentence.

"And if I have to, I will support your relationship with the Salamander." I folded my arms and looked away from her. She started chuckling to herself about my little tantrum.

She is definitely my type. I love her but I can't be with her because of...

S.a.l.a.m.a.n.d.e.r

That fire breather really pisses me off.

"Thank you Natsu. Your a great friend already." Lucy smiled up at me.

Oh, how I want to kiss her right now.

"You too Lucy."

"So, is that all you wanted to ask me. Because I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with me?" Lucy looked up at me. Her eyes always tell different stories, holds different emotions, she is so beautiful. Salamander is one lucky guy.

"Sure. Why not."

She gasped with joy following along the lines of that gasp. I was so happy. If only her face were like this if I proposed to her instead of Thorn. It will be the best moment of my life, oh yes.

"I can't wait!" Lucy jumped up with excitement.

"This is gonna be great. Hey, Lucy would you like to come to my wedding?"

"Your... what?" Her voice sounded off when she said what.

"My wedding. Thorn and I are getting married this Sunday."

《Lucy's POV》

"My wedding. Thorn and I are getting married this Sunday." Natsu told me.

What was I thinking? I don't have a space in their relationship.

"You know what?"

"Huh? Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked me.

"Nothing. Just get out..."

"Get out? For what-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM?!"

"But Lucy, I..." Natsu stood up and I stood up aswell.

"But what E.N.D?!"

"Lucy... what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Natsu asked me.

I was too angry to calm down and talk to him calmly.

"Get out of my room E.N.D."

"No. Why are you being like this all of a sudden. I asked you if you would like to come to my wedding and you suddenly blew up. What's wrong? We can sort this out." Natsu tried to compromise with me.

But I was so angry, so angry that I couldn't even confess my feelings and took out all my anger on Natsu. I wish I never said those things and I wish I never said what I was just about to say aswell.

"Sort what out? Hehe, you can't sort other anything with a demon. It's not right, so is being able to love a demon. I know about your feelings for me, E.N.D Natsu, but I'm telling you that it isn't going to happen. So, you better suck it up and marry Thorn."

"Lucy... how can you... say something like that, I thought we were friends..."

"Didn't you hear the real Natsu. You can't trust a demon, neither can you be their friend. Now get out of my room." I turned away from him and from the corner of my eye his eyes sparkled for a bit.

Natsu seemed taken back but he left anyways

I just fell down on the soft cushion of the bed and started crying to myself.

Why are you trying to hurt me Natsu? What have I done wrong to you?

I love you and your telling me when your getting married. Are you so blind that you can't see my feelings for you?

It's so unfair. I want to get married to Natsu. Thorn shouldn't be his wife, I should.

She looks like the cheating type, with her body and all. I should of confessed sooner.

But it's too late now. Thorn belongs to Natsu and Natsu belongs to Thorn.

It's my fault aswell.

He looked like he was about to cry again.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 24: One’s Love for Another

《Sharon's POV》

Master E.N.D had walked out of the room and looked at me with disbelief. I smiled at him.

"You obviously didn't listen to me when I told you how special a girl's feelings are." I smiled but Master E.N.D was not in the mood and he just looked down at the ground.

"Why did she say those kind of things to me? I don't understand, all I did was ask her to come to the wedding this Sunday and she instantly blew up." E.N.D Natsu said sadly and I just gestured for him to go to his room whilst I talk to Lucy.

I knocked on the door first and then entered after a few seconds.

"Lucy?"

I walked into the room and Lucy was lying down face flat on her bed. I heard silent whimpers come from her direction.

"Oh Lucy."

"Why? Why did I even fall for him in the first place?" Lucy cried and I just sat down beside her. I placed my hand on her back and gently rubbed her back slowly.

"It's okay."

"I didn't have a chance. Not ever! He will never have that kind of feeling for me." Lucy cried again.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. Master E.N.D does love someone"

"Yeah, Thorn." Lucy said angrily.

I guess she doesn't like Thorn.

"Master E.N.D does not love Thorn." I told her and she instantly looked up at me.

"Really?!" Lucy said excitedly but she still had tears coming down her face.

"Thorn has the ability to manipulate people, especially when it comes to love. Master E.N.D was the one who remade Thorn into a demon, but he wasn't the one who gave her powers."

'Who gave her powers then?" Lucy asked me.

"I did. All the stranded humans who have nothing to live for on earthland are brought her by The Demon Deeds."

"What or Who are the Demon Deeds?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm. They are selected skilled demon fighters who dress up in suits as servants. Master E.N.D sends them to earthland to pick up anyone who needs the help." I told her. "A pretty girl like yourself, wouldn't even be here. Master E.N.D does have a good side, but that's because you are here. If you weren't here, he would be evil. The Demon Deeds all have sex slaves who Master E.N.D allows them to have."

"Wow. Now I am so glad that Natsu picked me up." Lucy sighed happily.

"Now you call him Natsu."

"What do you mean? I have always been calling him Natsu!" Lucy said quickly.

"I heard your argument. You were blaming Natsu for something he did not do on purpose. It's hard you know, it's hard for a demon to keep in their feelings."

"Huh? What are you trying to say Sharon?" Lucy asked.

"Master E.N.D loves you."

"..." Lucy stayed quiet. Trying to take in what I just told her.

"My demon personality is to be loyal, truthful and motherly to the young Master and when I tell you that Master E.N.D has the same feelings as you. He has the same feelings.

Lucy's eyes grew wide and she started crying tears...

Of joy.

"Why are you crying now?" I already knew why she was crying. I just wanted her to express how she was feeling right now.

"I love him. I love Natsu too!" She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her top. "Why didn't he confess sooner?"

"Lucy Heartfilia's attitude is too hard to comprehend." Lucy then gave me a look. "That's what Master E.N.D told me. Your the type that is too hard to get."

"I'm not too hard to get... I just thought that he wouldn't share those kind of feelings with me. That means I have to tell him sorry." Lucy got up, but I grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"I have a better plan."

《E.N.D'S POV》

"Lucy. Sunday will be the last time we see each other. You and Salamander can finally go back to your world and start that family you were talking about. No matter what, we will still be friends in our hearts. I swear on it!"

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 25: Demon & Human

《Lucy's POV》

How does Sharon expect me to do that?

Flashback

"Just bare with it." Sharon told me with calmness in her tone.

"Bare with it... BARE WITH IT!? I have a major crush on someone that has someone else and you want me to bare with it?!?!"

"You have to bare with it. All the young Master knows is that he loves you and you love Salamander right?" Sharon looked at me. I looked straight at the wall.

"With Natsu, I loved him and wanted to be with him but after just two days here, he didn't have the same spark that (E.N.D) Natsu had."

"Oooooo! I can't wait for both of you to confess to each other. I will watch you kiss, I will watch you get married and I will watch you two have sex! This is going to be just wonderful." Sharon fangirled excitedly with her hands clasped together.

I sweat dropped as I watched her cheer excitedly. I don't mind it, but I hope she doesn't watch us have sex. I'm not a pro at sex and if Natsu and I actually did get married, I wouldn't know how to take the first step. All I know is that I have to be naked and put Natsu's thing in me.

"That'll be great. Just not the whole sex part, okay?"

"Hmm Hmm. That is fine. Besides, it's not like I can't beat up the young Master for some juicy info." Sharon gave me an evil eye and I swallowed lots of saliva which made it sound like a gulp.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe. Yeah."

End of Flashback

Whatever. Even though Sharon is nice, she can be weird from time to time. Just thinking about having sex with Natsu makes my heart beat fast.

I rested my palm on my chest. I really couldn't believe that Natsu has loved me for the longest time and I didn't even realise it.

Now I just feel bad because I made it more harder for him since he's a demon and all. Sharon told me a demon can't hold its love in for a different soul and if its feelings are not confessed, it will suffer from dread and fear of rejection and hate, resulting in the demon having a Character Disfunction.

I'm so sorry Natsu. I should have minded what I said about you. Thinking back to the times I called you a jerk and rude names must've hurt him because he loved me and felt much more hurt when hearing that his crush was calling him those words.

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oww. My head..."

"Lucy." That voice was so familiar, I looked up and saw Natsu infront of me. It was Natsu (E.N.D).

"Natsu! I mean... what do you want?" I folded my arms like I was mad at him, but I really wasn't.

I was actually happy to see him.

"Lucy... can we just talk please? I don't know how I upset you, but I'm sorry. Please, let's be friends again." Natsu had sympathy in his eyes which showed that what he was saying was true.

I love him even more.

But I have to follow with Sharon's plan. I have to bare with him getting married to Thorn.

Even though it hurts just saying her name. I have to bare with it.

"I forgive you Natsu and I will definitely be your friend."

"YES!!" Natsu jumped up in excitement and I happily giggled. It's so cute to see him like this.

"So, what are you up to now?"

"Well, Thorn is trying on the dresses for the wedding tomorrow. I was asking you yesterday if you wanted to come to my wedding, but then you suddenly blew up for some reason. Either way, thats behind us now. So, will you please come to my wedding, so I can at least see someone that makes me happy." Natsu smiled down at me.

Sharon was right.

I could tell from that whole speech that he loves me. It's like he isn't even trying to hide his feelings. He's probably trying to make it leak out while he speaks, after all, Sharon did say that it will be hard for him to express his feelings.

That doesn't mean that I was completely fine with Thorn taking him away from me. I had to keep my body still and very calm, I was completely filled with jealousy. It was so unfair that Thorn got to have him.

"Of... course. But Natsu, why would you marry a woman that you don't even love?"

"I don't have a choice, I need to be married soon so I can have children who will take my place" Natsu laughed.

Natsu please. I can be that woman who will provide you with as many kids as you want. Thorn looks like the type to cheat, I will never do that to you. After knowing you for a while, I have made up the decision to want to be by your side and never let you go.

"Well, the woman that I truly love has love for another man and even though the both of us are friends, there's no way that a demon and human relationship will work." Natsu turned away from me and started rubbing the back of his head. "Uh... Um... sorry Lucy.. I gotta go now."

Then Natsu rushed off down the hall.

I looked down and squeezed my eyes tight with jealousy and sadness.

A demon and human relationship can be real if we make it real, Natsu. Anyone can be together, they just have to feel the same type of way with each other or else the relationship will not be able to work with them.

"Please Natsu, just confess to me and let's live together forever. You don't need to hold in all this pain, because the more you drift away from me, the more pain I will feel."

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 26: Hopeful

《Lucy's POV》

I slowly dragged my feet towards the room Natsu (Original) was in. I slowly opened the door and there was Natsu, just sitting on the bed.

"Hey Luce!" Once Natsu noticed me, he shouted out the nickname that he made for me.

I still remember when Natsu (E.N.D) called me that, but I wasn't into him like I am now when he called me that.

I wish he can call me that one more time.

"Luce. Where have you been this whole time? I haven't seen you in a day. I was constantly bullied by two demon girls." Natsu (Original) grinned at me and pulled me in by my waist. I just laid my hands on his strong arms.

Oh how that grin used to always get me, but now I just feel like it's been overused and it only suits Natsu (E.N.D).

I smelt the air and it smelt very different. Neither mine or Natsu's (Original) scent was in this room.

"Natsu, what's that smell?"

"What smell?" He answered quickly. I gave him a strange look to see if he was hiding something.

"It smells different... I don't know how to describe it... like two people were in here doing things."

"Oh that! Yeah... don't worry about it." Natsu scratched his face and looked somewhere else. I grew suspicious until I saw Keenan and Thorn walked out from the bathroom. To say the least, they were surprised to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Thorn shouted at me. I don't know if that was even a question or she was just simply not happy to see me. But what what is she doing here when she is supposed to be trying on the dresses.

"Nothing. Well, this is the room I was assigned to earlier."

"Awww. Your trying to win (Original) Natsu's heart because you couldn't have the young masters one?" Thorn made fun of me.

I tightly grabbed my skirt with anger.

"Shut it Thorn." Keenan slapped Thorn across the head.

You may think I hate Keenan aswell, but I don't. Keenan is much like Aquarius. Rude to me, but also looks out for me. She is like my mentor.

"Listen Lucy, Natsu doesn't like you like that anymore." Keenan told me straight. I was not upset at all, actually I was pretty relieved.

"I know and neither do I. I love someone else now."

"Yeah and that someone else loves me now, so Ha!" Thorn stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked down at the ground with my blood boiling and my legs trembling.

Why?

Why couldn't I be the bride that Natsu (E.N.D) deserves?

I would have been better. I wouldn't cheat. I will make him happy. We can have kids and be a happy family.

I will do anything just to be with him.

Why does Thorn get to have him?

It's not fair?

"It's not fair!!!"

Natsu, Thorn and Keenan were surprised by my sudden outburst.

"A woman who will marry someone then cheat on them shouldn't be Natsu's wife. It should be me that should be Natsu's wife. I will never cheat on him or do something that will make him unhappy. I will be by his side to the very end and..."

I stopped talking as I felt a hot feeling on my cheek. Tears started to pour out of my eyes, my eyes continued to look down but from the corner of my eye I saw Natsu (Original) standing infront of me.

"Can't believe I actually loved you, but you never felt the same. How could you do this to me Lucy?" Natsu said to me.

Hmm. That is my fault aswell. I should've explained to Natsu first about my feelings for Natsu (E.N.D).

"I'm sorry Natsu. It was my fault for not telling you about my new feelings for-" Natsu slapped me again without letting me finish my sentence. This time it stings because it was in the same place and much more harder.

I looked up at my so called friend with tears in my eyes.

I don't care anymore.

All of these people are ticking me off right now.

I just want to...

SMACK*

I heard a high pitch slapping noise and I saw Natsu (Original) sitting by the wall unconscious. I looked up and saw Keenan.

"Don't you dare hit Lucy like that again!" Keenan snarled down at Natsu's unconscious body.

"Keenan what the hell? I wanted to have more fun with him!" Thorn said. So, she did cheat on Natsu (E.N.D)... already!

"She's right. The young Master deserves someone that will not cheat on him. You knew didn't you?" Keenan glared hard at Thorn.

Thorn stepped back a bit.

"If Lucy wasnt here, you wouldn't be able to manipulate the young Master's mind. He would've destroyed you if you even tried. You know that right? Now when Lucy leaves the fortress, how are you going to explain to him that you two are married?" Keenan kept on glaring at Thorn. That got me thinking.

She's right.

I almost feel sorry for Thorn... I'm lying.

I don't feel a single bit of sympathy for her. She didn't think before she went and tried to ruin my love life. I'll be honest, her manipulation power is amazing but she thinks she's above people when she has that ability of hers.

Now I will definitely have a chance with Natsu (E.N.D).

I can't wait for the outcome of all of this.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 27: My True Love

Sunday - Wedding Day

《E.N.D'S POV》

It will be a lie if I said I was excited. This is the first time in my life that I'm not excited about preparing for a big event. I know very well that Thorn manipulated me and I didn't act on it because Thorn is the second girl under Lucy that I can have a chance with and since Lucy does not like me in that sort of way, I have no choice but to marry Thorn.

Who would've thought?

That I will get married to that sucubbus.

Hmph. But it's not like I had much of a chance with Lucy anyways, but it was my intention to take her as my wife. I lied about having her as my protégée, I knew that the time for marriage was coming soon even though I wanted to skip it with my sleep.

Lucy was going to be that bride that I will stand with at the alter.

Shit.

Well, let's hope Thorn doesn't piss me off.

"Master. It's time." One of the Demon Women Assistants told me. I had an attire of a dark blue tuxedo, dark blue trousers, black shoes and a black bow-tie.

I sighed.

It is time.

《Lucy's POV》

"So, your just going to sit on your bed and eat ice cream till you leave?" Keenan asked me as she stood beside the door.

She had a purple dress on that actually stopped by her mid-thigh, she also had brown stockings on. It did not cover her whole feet, only the ankle and her toes were out in the open.

She still looked beautiful, even her spiky hair was put in a bun.

"Yes." I grumpily replied as I took another scoop of my strawberry ice cream.

"The young Master will be very happy to see you there. His first best friend, at his wedding. It will put a smile on his face." Keenan tried to cheer me up by bringing up Natsu's name, but I don't want to be just Natsu's friend, I want to be more than that.

"I bet he will be more happy if he was marrying me." I put down the spoon and looked out of my window.

For this very day, Natsu had changed the dark blue night to a bright sunny one just for this very event.

I know I'm going to sound like a moaning girl right now, but...

IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Keenan. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on." Keenan did this continue movement with her hand.

"Do you think Thorn deserves to be with Natsu? I know it's too late now and that they will be together any moment from now, but I just want to know from your point of view."

"I think that you definitely deserve to be with Natsu but that's not my decision to make. That is the decision that the young Master should make." Keenan told me. I looked down because I already know that he would now marry Thorn instead of me. "They are in the middle of the ceremony so I'm going to go now. Make sure you come."

I don't want to go.

I don't care. The only person that deserves to kiss Natsu is me. I decided to just stay in my room eating out of my ice cream.

What is the point of going to this wedding if I'm just going to cry all the way through it?

《Sharon's POV》

I was supposed to be sitting at the front along with the Demon Deeds and Demon Maids, but I was waiting for Keenan and Lucy to arrive.

Speak of the devil, Keenan was making her way here already. She walked up to me and told me that Lucy might not want to come. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Why not? Doesn't she know this is one of the young Master's big day?"

"To be honest, I think the young Master will love to be married to Lucy rather than Thorn." Keenan said. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I want the young Master to recognise his feelings for Lucy and confess them before they take their vows. It will be so beautiful, like in those love stories."

"Whatever Sharon. They are taking their vows now." Keenan said. Then made her way to the front.

I sighed with disappointment, I hope the young Master realises his strong feelings before he becomes Thorns.

"If someone has a reason why these two shall not marry each other, raise your hand or forever hold their peace." The officiant said. Everyone was silent and just sat down.

Please young Master...

《E.N.D's POV》

I was in a deep thought during the wedding.

Who do I really want?

Lucy or Thorn?

I mean, they both have big breasts and a perfect body. One is nasty and upfront, but knows how to have amazing sex and the other one is amazingly nice but hasn't lost her virginity to someone that she likes.

Natsu you idiot! It's not all about sex.

I only care about the amazingly nice personality girl.

She is my true love.

The beautiful blonde, my beautiful blonde.

"Ms Thorn, do you take Natsu; the king of this world, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The officiant turned to Thorn.

"I do." Thorn replied.

Who is my true love?

If I don't make a decision now...

"And Master Natsu..." The officiant turned to me.

I won't get a chance to...

Then a flashing image of a tear drop fell on the fortress floor, followed by a voice saying:

'Natsu... I love you'

I immediately let go of Thorn's hand and ran down the aisle.

"Master E.N.D! Where are you going?" Thorn shouted after me.

I looked at Sharon and she smiled before I ran past her.

That tear drop and that confession. It all made sense now...

Lucy is my true love!

I ran and ran until I was in front of Lucy's door. I opened the door and instead of seeing Lucy, I saw a tidy room and her window was open, blowing her white curtains out.

I was too late.

Fuck me! Fuck sake.

This is my fault. I'm a demon, I might not be good with my feelings for another soul but I definitely should've told her from the start even though she wasn't going to accept me anyway.

"Lucy. The way your soft yellow hair sways through the wind and the way your body sways from side to side everytime you do an action. All those times I used to play around with you and tease you, made me feel warm inside. I'm supposed to be a demon that destroys things, but I'm here falling harder for you everytime I lay my eyes on you. I've never felt true love before, so this is a first for me. That time we were in the garden... was the best moment of my life. The way your eyes sparkled when we were about to share our first kiss together was amazing, I didn't get to give you my first kiss but at least I got to share every last moment with you."

I held my hand to my face.

"You must think I sound like a loser right? I'm sorry. I guess this is what it means to be in love. Speaking of that word... I know your not here to hear it for yourself. But Lucy, I love you very much. If you weren't with Salamander then I would take you into my arms and marry you instead of Thorn."

I had to let it all out. Again, tears fell from my eyes, but I had to let it all out or else I would have another one of those Character Malfunctions.

Then I felt someone hug me from behind. Obviously it was Sharon.

"Sorry. I will make my way back now-" I was shocked as the person who just hugged me wasn't Sharon.

《Lucy's POV》

I decided that I will attend the wedding because I am Natsu's only best friend and he obviously needs his best friend there to support him. Yep, a best friend. Who won't be by his side forever...

Not like his wife...

Who will be... by his side... till they die together...

I fell to my knees and held my hand to my mouth. Tears started to build up in my eyes.

Why?

I keep asking myself this question.

Just why?

Why couldn't it be me that got to marry Natsu?

I looked down and noticed that I didn't have my white gloves on. I was wearing a white dress similar to the bride's dress. A tear finally dropped off my face and hit the ground. I wiped my eyes and quickly went back to my room.

My mind was blank. After I watch Thorn and Natsu kiss for a second time, I have to pack my bags and return back to earthland. Broken hearted and shattered.

I was about to enter my room until I saw Natsu.

What was he doing here?

I'm not going to lie. He looks amazingly sexy in that formal getup. It made him look serious and smart.

Then Natsu said a lot of things that made my heart skip a beat.

"Lucy. The way your soft yellow hair sways through the wind and the way your body sways from side to side everytime you do an action. All those times I used to play around with you and tease you, made me feel warm inside. I'm supposed to be a demon that destroys things, but I'm here falling harder for you everytime I lay my eyes on you. I've never felt true love before, so this is a first for me. That time we were in the garden... was the best moment of my life. The way your eyes sparkled when we were about to share our first kiss together was amazing, I didn't get to give you my first kiss but at least I got to share every last moment with you."

My eyes were open and I just received the same type of feelings that I didn't expect from him. My lips trembled and tears threatened to fall out of my eyes. I slowly walked up behind him and then he said something that made me burst out in tears.

"You must think I sound like a loser right? I'm sorry. I guess this is what it means to be in love. Speaking of that word... I know your not here to hear it for yourself. But Lucy, I love you very much. If you weren't with Salamander then I would take you into my arms and marry you instead of Thorn."

I kicked off my shoes and ran into his back and embraced him. My tears finally fell and I cried silently into his back.

"Sorry I will make my way back now- Lucy!" Natsu was surprised to see me and was definitely shocked.

"I came here to get my gloves and overheard your confession." I looked up into his eyes. "Natsu! There's something I want to confess too!"

"Lucy?" Natsu said my name and cupped my cheek.

"Yes?"

"Don't cry. You don't look beautiful when you cry." He wiped away my tears and pulled me into a kiss.

Was I supposed to be shocked, happy, surprised?

I don't know if it was either.

I was actually relieved. I kissed him back quickly. I've always wanted this. To kiss Natsu and now it is finally happening!

Natsu picked me up and kept his hands firmly under my thighs. This didn't stop him from kissing me again. It was filled with passionate love.

I love him.

I love him so much. He let me down and rested his forehead on mine. Both of our eyes were closed. I was so happy that Natsu took me back with him. I am so glad destiny brought us together.

"I didn't vow anything with Thorn and I took back the ring that was actually meant for you. So please Lucy Heartfilia..." Natsu took a step back from me and got on his knees.

My heart beat faster and faster. Was this it? Was he finally going to do it? Is my dreams going to come true?

"Will you marry me?" He presented the ring to me and I couldn't stop the waterworks.

"Yes Natsu. YES!" I hugged him and kissed him at the same time. The kiss only lasted for a bit until we heard some clapping from the doorway.

It was Keenan, Sharon and Natsu?!

"It's about time you guys got together." Keenan rested her hands on her hips and looked at me with a smile.

"Finally. Lucy make sure to give me cute nieces and nephews." Sharon ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Lucy. I'm happy for you." Natsu (earthland) patted my head. "Also, I'm going to have kids soon."

"What!"

"Oh yes. Keenan and Natsu had gotten together some time ago. She is pregnant, but demons don't have big bellys like humans to show it." Sharon explained.

I looked over at Keenan and started to giggle.

"Don't you laugh pipsqueak!?" Keenan tightened her fists and looked over at me.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm just surprised that's all. That you were able to love a flame for brains."

"We had some interests that we both loved, so it worked out like that." Natsu (earthland) scratched the back of his head and hid his red face in his scarf.

"HeeHee. Keenan does have a nice heart after all."

"Whatever." Keenan rested her hands on my shoulders. "Natsu and I have decided to live in earthland, so please take care of the young Master because now your with the young Master, Sharon will be demanding children and will leave her duties of caring for the young Master."

I nodded and she hugged me back.

"Ahem." I heard Natsu make a fake cough.

I let go of Keenan and walked up to Natsu. He put the ring on my finger and rested his forehead on mine again.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

To Be Continued

Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates. I actually forgot to update this on this site. Like I said, I update more on Wattpad. My name on there is 'DeathDragon1'

Sorry Once Again.


	29. Chapter 28: Plan To Destroy END

《3rd Person's POV》

After Natsu's proposal to the beautiful blonde beauty Lucy, he had made the daily cycle of his world match earthlands daily cycle. His new wife asked for it and he granted it to her. One whole month passed that day and the new engaged couple are married and have a baby on the way.

As for the worried friends in earthland, some are worried of their dear friends Lucy and Natsu (earthland). As for the others...

They want to kill E.N.D with their own hands.

《Aaron's POV》

"So, if Lucy was to return to earthland with E.N.D then that means we can grab the book and end his life?"

"Yep! As for my story, that's pretty much it. " Salamander who was now back in the guild told us the whole story about E.N.D and Lucy.

I didn't believe him when he said that Lucy loved E.N.D. it's not possible. E.N.D must've messed with her mind or something. Poor Lucy, it must have been horrible for her to live with that demonic scumbag!

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Natsu did something really smart." Gray said with a smirk.

"From now on you won't tag me as flame for brains." Salamander stood on the table with his fists on his hips.

"No. I'm still calling you flame for brains." Gray said with his straight face making its return.

"Dad. When are you going to teach me more of my Water Dragon Slaying magic?" Gray's son; Rayne, asked him. Rayne is 9 years old.

"Not now. I'm doing work." Gray didn't look at Raynes and shooed him off.

"When we get our hands on that book, we can let that demon freak pay for what he did to us. Gihee." Gajeel cracked his knuckles whilst in a hero stance.

"The plan sounds very manly. Only true men will come up with such great plans." Elfman shouted whilst flexing his muscles.

"Hmph. I'm going to have a great time with that demonic creep." Laxus came by.

"Laxus!" We all said together.

"What do you have against E.N.D?" I asked him.

"He's the reason that I almost lost the people that were important to me. If I didn't eat those demon particles then a few of us won't be here right now." Laxus explained with his arms crossed and that awesome jacket that he doesn't put his arms through.

"I just want to get at him because he took Lucy and brainwashed her into loving him."

"You said it Aaron." Salamander agreed with me.

"When are we going to do this thing Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"We will get to E.N.D by my wife. I don't want to upset her but..." Salamander went quiet.

Salamander has one son with pink spiky hair that goes in many directions. He's half demon, half human and his name is Naksu. His mother's name is Keenan and almost half the men in the guild gawk at her like some sort of eagle that is eyeing its next meal.

She had some attitude when she got here but now she is a calm mother who also fights with her husband and son.

Gray has a son with Juvia; Rayne

Gajeel has a son with Levy; Gale

Bixlow is with Lisanna. After the experience with E.N.D, Bixlow makes her happy and comfortable so I'm glad she is with somebody like him.

Elfman has a daughter with Evergreen; Lisa

Wendy and Romeo are teenagers now so they are dating.

And so on. Me?

Yeah I lied to Lucy, so I can show that I've moved on. But after hearing that E.N.D has taken Lucy, it makess me angry.

"Who cares? As long as we can get Luce back, there's nothing that can stop us." Salamander stood on the table with his fists in the air.

"YEAH!" We all agreed with Salamander.

We were going to get Lucy back no matter what.

《E.N.D's POV》

I slowly opened my eyes and met with a pair of brown ones. It was Lucy's beautiful eyes, she was laying down on my chest and gave me that cute smile that she so happens to pull off.

"Morning handsome." Lucy held both sides of my face and gave me small kisses around my face except my lips.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I held her hips and pulled her up even more against me.

"Did you sleep well?" She rubbed her nose against mine with her eyes closed.

"With you here, yes."

"Natsu... I'm so happy!" Lucy laughed quietly.

"May I ask why you are happy?" I already knew why she was happy, I just want to see that amazing smile that suits her in every way.

"It's because I get to be with you." Then that cheery and amazing smile appeared on her face. "Before you proposed to me, I thought I would never get to be with you since you were going to be with Thorn. I'm so glad that I get to be your lucky girl."

I was quickly taken back when Lucy gave me a kiss on the lips.

"That was sneaky of you." I gave her my usual smirk (which I happily stole from Salamander ).

"What law says that I can't kiss my husband?" Lucy lifted herself off me, folded her arms and gave me a small huff.

"My law." I folded my arms behind my head and I felt Lucy get off me.

"Okay bye Natsu." Lucy had her blue skirt on and my white shirt that was definitely too big for her.

She is such a tease.

"I will go and find the Demon Deeds and see if they want to play with me for a little while." She started to walk towards my room door.

"No! Lucy I was just joking. Even though I'm the king of this world, those bastards won't listen to my orders."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lucy turned her head over her shoulder.

I disappeared then reappeared infront of her. She wasn't surprised since she's gotten used to me doing that.

"If they rape you they won't stop no matter what I say."

"I was only joking Natsu. I've been wanting to ask you something." Lucy held onto my arms and looked up into my eyes

"Go on."

"Hmm... we've had sex, the baby is coming in 5 months..." Lucy looked down for a minute.

"What, do you want to have sex again?"

"As much as I would love to do that again, that wasn't what I was referring to." Lucy looked back up at me and put on the widest and beautiful smile that I have just seen now.

"I read that once a couple is married they have a honeymoon, like a date but the newly wedded stay together for most of the time." Lucy told me. "I was thinking... why don't we go to earthland for our honeymoon?"

Lucy was pointing her fingers together and looked down with her cute face, waiting for my answer.

There's nothing that can harm Lucy and I in earthland, so why not.

"Sure."

"Really?!" Lucy jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah. I mean, why not, I want to see what earthland has in store for the Demon and Beautiful Woman."

"Stop it Natsu. Your making me blush." Lucy hid her face away from me. I took her into my arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"But you are beautiful. Okay, take your time, we will leave this afternoon."

"YES!" Lucy cheered as she jumped in the air.

Lucy walked into the bathroom and I could already see her taking off her garments through the rough shadow on the bathroom door.

A honeymoon. I just hope the baby doesn't start kicking its way around my wife's stomach because it's already done that throughout last week.

Either way I want this to be the best honeymoon of her life, everything has to be perfect.

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 29: Change of Plans

That afternoon...

《Lucy's POV》

"Okay guys. You have everything packed?" Sharon asked us.

"Unlike Lucy, I don't need to pack a ton of stuff." Natsu said wittingly.

I pinched his cheek... hard.

"At least I will be smelling like a beautiful angel you butt."

"Owwww~" Natsu whined after I let go of his cheek.

"Alright step into the teleporter. I'm setting your location and... your all set to go. Make sure you bring me back a souvenir." Sharon waved at us.

"Okay."

Natsu just waved back unhappily back whilst I happily waved at Sharon. Guess he was still acting like a baby after I pinched him.

"Lucy. Take care of your kids, don't get drunk okay?" Sharon shouted at me.

"I won't." I shouted back. A white light came upon us for about 10 seconds and disappeared.

We opened our eyes and saw that we had already been teleported to Magnolia, the home of my amazing guild.

"Natsu?" I turned to my wonderful husband who was holding two of my bags.

"Hmm." He looked down at me.

"I'm really happy that you brought me here."

"That's alright Lucy. I just hope you don't run off and tell that guild that I'm a horrible person." Natsu looked away from me.

My smile turned to a frown. He's still thinking like that even though we are married now. Before, yes, the minute I would get the chance, I would escape and run back to the guild. But now, I love Natsu. I know that I don't have to repeat myself about why I love him.

"Silly Natsu. Why would I run away from the happiness that I tried so hard to get?"

"Hmm. Good point." Natsu foolishly smiled.

I moved closer to him and held his hand.

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"Hehe. Yes." Natsu grinned down at me. I want him to know that I will never leave him, under any circumstances.

"I don't want you to ever think that I will leave you for anyone. Okay?"

"Yes beautiful." Natsu made his wide toothy grin, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now handsome, lets make our way back to my old apartment."

"But it still is your apartment." Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"No. My home is with you Natsu."

Natsu smiled and rested his forehead on mine.

"Oh Lucy." Natsu said soothingly.

"Oh Natsu."

"Lucy!" I heard my name from someone I knew. I turned around and saw Gray.

"Gray! Hey, how are you..."

"Stay back. Ice Make: Ground Spikes!" Gray shouted out and a bunch of what he said was summoned behind me.

"Ack!" I heard Natsu gasp out in shock and pain.

"Natsu! Gray stop this now."

"What do you mean? That's E.N.D! The most powerful demon of our time. The best thing to do is not give him a chance to attack." Gray shaded himself in half black marks.

It was his demon slayer form.

This was bad.

Gray ran up to me and held me. Natsu dropped from the sky and landed 7 feet away from me. I started to squirm in Gray's arms.

"Let me go Gray!"

"Lucy, we're here to save you." Gray told me.

"We?"

I then heard a loud crash coming from Natsu's direction. I turned around and saw Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu (Earthland), Jet and Droy jump onto Natsu.

There was a huge dust cloud and in slow motion, I saw Natsu gag out blood.

"Natsu!" I struggled in Gray's grasp. "Get off me. Get off me now!"

"Lucy, can you please-" I elbowed him in the nose.

"Gah! Son of a bitch!!!" Gray groaned.

I ran over to Natsu and was able to jump through the cloud and cover him with my body.

"You guys stop this now." I shouted and they all halted

"Luce get out of the way. We are ending this once and for all!" Natsu (Earthland) said with his hands producing bigger and hotter flames.

I flinched because I was scared. This cannot get any worse than it already is. Someone please help...

"Woah Woah Woah guys." It was Aaron, he gracefully landed between the boys and I. He told everyone to take 5 and he healed Natsu.

"I didn't know you had the power to heal too."

"I didn't. Wendy taught me." Aaron finished up healing Natsu and he sighed.

"Why did he stay in the open like that? He could've got killed." Aaron laid back and closed his eyes.

"Sorry. He was talking with me."

"Ohhhhh. I see." Aaron opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Your still as beautiful as ever Lucy." Aaron complimented me and he put on a small and calm smile.

"Thank you." A small blush crept up to my face.

Aaron suddenly held the side of my face and leaned in.

"A-Aaron... what are you-"

"Will you keep quiet and let me enjoy this." Aaron leaned and tried to kiss me until I saw someone's hand push his chin upwards.

It was Natsu. My Natsu!

"What do you think you are doing?" Natsu said in a deep voice. He sounds so hot when he talks like that.

"What do you care? She's my girlfriend and you took her away from me." Aaron shouted.

I'm confused. Didn't he tell me that I'm an auntie because he already found a woman?

"But Aaron..."

"I know what I said but I just didn't want you to worry. I didn't even get to spend time with you as a boyfriend. He attacked on the day that I asked you to be my girlfriend. It just isn't fair." Aaron looked down.

"Aaron. Is that your name?" Natsu asked and Aaron looked at Natsu.

"Yeah." Aaron replied.

"Hmm. Lucy and I came here for our honeymoon, but since I want to look around Magnolia more, I guess you can have this day with her." Natsu told him. Aaron's face lit up, I didn't agree.

It's not that I don't like Aaron, it's just that I wanted this starting week to be a Natsu and I week. The week where Natsu and I is relationship will be stronger than ever.

Natsu stood up and dusted himself off.

"If I didn't make that promise to Lucy, your friends would be dead." Natsu looked back at Aaron.

So he actually did it. I smiled then giggled. I thought he was going to be sneaky.

"I don't get it." Aaron said dumbfounded.

"I asked Natsu not to use his destructive powers while we are in Earthland. Since its supposed to be the week where him and I spend lots of time with each other."

"Wait! Are you guys..." Aaron opened his eyes wide.

"Married. Yes." I showed him the ring that Natsu gave to me when he proposed.

"OMG." Aaron's jaw dropped at what he just heard.

"That's besides the point. I'm allowing you to have this day with Lucy. I will be in her apartment, so bring her back there." Natsu told Aaron.

"We are having a party at the guild because Lucy is back. It may take all night, so I can't make promises." Aaron told Natsu. Suddenly he held my hand and Natsu growled in response.

I don't want to know where this is heading. I can't let Aaron destroy this for me. This is the best feeling I've ever had since my mom died.

"Okay. I will probably be asleep by then." Natsu told Aaron.

"What! But Natsu, we hold each other in each other's arms every night before we fall asleep. I will make sure to come back early."

"Your acting like it's the end of the world. There's always tomorrow." Natsu stood in front of me and rubbed his nose with mine. I made a gentle smile.

"Just make sure you have fun tonight and relax on the drinks, okay?" Natsu said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Natsu replied and gave me a tender kiss on the lips.

He picked up my bags and made his way to my apartment.

"Make sure you have sweet dreams." I shouted and he turned around and gave me the most sexiest smile he could muster.

Ohhhhh Natsu.

"Come on Lucy. Lets go to this party." Aaron pulled me along.

I won't lie. I am happy to see my friends again and will be able to celebrate with them again.

But...

I was already excited to spend this week with Natsu and since I'm going to a celebration right now, it kind of kicks the week off to a bad start.

Natsu just wait for me. We are going to have so much fun this week.

《Natsu's POV》

Thanks to the memories of the other Natsu. I was able to find Lucy's apartment then ended up climbing through the window. Don't know why... it just felt so right.

I laid back on Lucy's comfortable bed. It wasn't very comfortable because Lucy isn't here to share it with me.

Please...

Just come back early Lucy. I'm starting to get a weird feeling.

《Aaron's POV》

Finally that fucker is gone. Now, how am I going to mess up this relationship between them. Ooo I know... oh yeah this is going to be too good

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 30: The Party

《Lucy's POV》

Aaron and I already made our way back to the guild. We've been chatting about the things that have happened whilst I was gone. Apparently, they were fighting 2nd generation dragon slayers and they had a Guild battle between: Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale.

We stood before the huge guild doors that were closed. Aaron looked at me and I looked at him.

"You ready?" Aaron asked me.

"Mhmm."

Aaron still held onto my hand and pushed the guild doors open with his other hand. A sudden joy of outburst was thrown at me once the doors opened wide.

"WELCOME BACK LUCY!"

All of my guildmates...

My friends...

My family.

Greeted me in a happy and wonderful way. Most of the men like Wakaba and Marcao were crying and my girl-friends came running up to me with tears in their eyes as well.

"Lucy come and drink with me?" Cana shouted from a nearby table with a barrel full of booze beside her.

"No thank you. I'm good."

"Lu-Lu!" Levy called from another and she had this little boy with dark black hair sitting next to her.

I walked over to Levy and gave her a big hug.

"We missed you Lucy. I missed you." Levy had some tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, I'm finally back. Who's this?"

"Oh. This is Gale." Levy told me. I looked at the boy and he had auburn coloured eyes and piercings in his ears. I already knew who he was, he has his dad's looks.

"Let me guess... Gajeel is the father and your the mother?"

Levy instantly blushed and held her face. Oh, I missed doing this. Where I would tease Levy about her huge crush on the great scary Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Hey bunny girl." I remembered that little nickname. It was the same name that Gajeel gave me, but that wasn't Gajeel's voice. This voice was high and a bit rough.

I looked down and Gale was giving me the same stare that his father gives when he is angry.

"Don't tease my mom or I'm going to shove my iron foot down your throat." Gale didn't avoid eye contact. He kept staring up at me.

"Gale. She is only joking around." Levy held his arms gently.

"Really. Oh. Proceed." Gale folded his arms and closed his eyes.

I sat down on the opposite side of Levy and we started to catch up on everything I missed. Then Lisanna came by our table.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you came back." Lisanna put down her serving tray and gave me a tight hug. I felt so happy all of a sudden, but why should I be surprised, that's the feeling everyone gets when they hug Lisanna or Mirajane.

"Me too. How are you and Natsu?" I decided that I will tease Lisanna next. Since she likes Natsu anyways.

"First of all, he's married to a woman named Keenan and second, I already have a boyfriend. Better luck next time Lucy." Lisanna stood all high and mighty.

"Dang!" I had forgotten that Keenan and Natsu are together now. Also, Lisanna and Mirajane are the Queens of teasing.

"Other than that, I'm happy you made it back safely. What can I get you to drink?" Lisanna stood up with her serving tray in one hand.

"A glass of water. Oooo, also some pancakes please."

"Coming right up!" Lisanna hurried off to the bar.

Suddenly, I felt my head being pulled into something until I felt my head hit something metal.

"It's good to have you back Lucy." Erza smirked with her eyes closed.

She looks so calm right now. But that's besides the point...

Why the heck does she still have her armour on?!

"I wanted to announce this at my wedding, but now is fine..." Juvia came up behind me. Before I could turn around to face her. She shoved her ring finger in my face, for me to see a diamond blue ring.

"I guess I was the one who won Gray's heart, love rival!" Juvia gave off this wicked aura. I just sweatdropped.

"I don't like Gray like that."

"Lucy!!" A teenager with long blue hair hugged me with joy. I was confused.

"Hey there Lucy. Long time no see." Another teenager with purple spiky hair walked up to me and waved in the process.

"Don't you remember me?" The teenager with blue hair retreated from the hug and looked into my eyes. I gave her a confused look.

"It's me. Wendy." She grinned. My eyes grew wide very slowly.

"Wendy..." I looked up at the boy with purple. "That means your..."

"The one and only, Romeo." Romeo came over and patted me on the head.

"You guys have grown so much!"

"Say Lucy, What's up with the belly?" Gray came over and slung his arm over my shoulder.

I rubbed my belly. I thought my stomach would be bigger because of my baby, but it's only double the size of a bowling ball.

"Oh..." After what happened before, I don't want them to hurt my Natsu anymore since I told him not to attack them no matter what.

"The food in E.N.D's world is different. I stuffed myself with a lot of food and now it's taking a long time to go back down... ow."

"Ow?" Gray repeated.

"Yes ow. My stomach hurts a bit." I groaned.

"Shit. Wendy." Gray turned to the now full grown teenager.

"Right." Wendy nodded and kneeled down before me. She raised her hands over my belly and closed her eyes.

Everyone was watching intently and drop off sweat came down my head. That's when I heard Gray spoke up.

"Lucy... your pregnant." People that were watching were speechless to say the least.

""But I said..."

"To who? It can't be Natsu because he has Keenan. Is it Aaron?" Gray asked.

"Uhh..."

"Guys, that monster E.N.D fed her with too much." Aaron came towards us with two glasses of wine.

"So he did, did he?" Erza growled.

"Tch. Seriously when I get my hands on that demon, it's lights out for him." Gray cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." A sweat rolled down my cheek.

"Anyways who cares! Lets crank this party up!!" Cana shouted out and everyone cheered.

I looked up at the time and it was 23:45. It was almost midnight and I spent the whole afternoon with my guildmates. Tonight was going to be the fall of the stars. You can watch it from the guild but there's a hilltop that Natsu and I were going to watch from.

And it starts at midnight, if I can leave now then I can make it just in time for the show. I got up but then Cana sat me back down and forced a glass of booze into my hands.

"Cana... I need to go..."

"Come on Lucy, just let loose for awhile." Gray jumped on the table and tore his shirt off.

"Seriously." I gave Gray a straight face.

"Yeah, lets get down." Rayne started dancing with Gale who really didn't dance actually.

"Do the dragon slayer dance bro." Naksu crouched like he was trying to gather magic power, then he punched the air, did a fly kick, then did a backflip two times in the air.

"That dance is so gay." Gale mumbled. Unfortunately for him Naksu heard what he said and threw a table at Gale.

"You fire freak! You wanna go?" Gale shouted with veins popping on his head.

"Bring it on Iron brain!" Naksu and Gale jumped it the air and created a brawl in the guild.

Then Rayne said something along the lines of:

"... Dragons Roar!!!" A huge blast of ice came out of his mouth which hit Naksu and Gale.

"You idiots behave before we get in trouble with aunt Erza... ooof." Rayne got a barrel thrown at him.

"If you wanna stop us, your gonna have to beat us!" Naksu hit his fist against his palm.

Then the battle started. Erza didn't look like she was in the mood to stop this, so tables and benches were thrown around the place. It went on for 30 minutes straight until...

"Okay boys that's enough." A teenage girl with black hair in a ponytail came and bashed Naksu and Gale's heads together.

I was confused a bit.

"Thank you so much Asuka. (A/N: Fuck! Correct me in the comments if I'm wrong) I was worried that no one will be able to stop them." Levy said happily.

"Asuka!" (A/N: SHIT!) I shouted in surprise. "That's... Bisca and Alzack's girl."

"Yep. She literally took Erza's role in stopping the kids from fighting." Levy explained to me.

"Here Lucy." Aaron gave me a glass of wine

"Thank you. But I don't want to drink..."

"C'mon." Aaron sighed.

"Alright. Just one drink shouldn't hurt."

How wrong I was to even think that. That drink made my trip a whole lot worse. The worst of it...

Was losing Natsu.

To Be Continued


	32. Chapter 31: Unfriendly Meeting

《E.N.D's POV》

I got bored at Lucy's home and now I was up on the mountain, all alone, watching the stars fall. I made one wish and that was for my new kids to be born and not have any struggle as they live.

"The night sure is beautiful, right Lucy?" I turned to my right only to notice that she isn't here.

"Oh right. Your at the guild. 'Partying'." I got up and started to walk back and forth.

"Why couldn't I go to the party? I can boogie." My eyes went wide for a minute.

"Boogie?" Damn it! What's wrong with me?

I then randomly teleported into a tree on top of a branch. Then it hit me.

"Without Lucy here, my behaviour changes more. This has something to do with the Character Dysfunction... thingy."

"Either way... I should be fine. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want me worrying about her and having that dysfunction thingy again." I sighed.

"But it's so dull when I don't have my wife beside me."

"You have a wife?" I heard a voice below me and I knew it too well. I jumped down and faced my

Ugly

Pale-looking

Smart ass

Brother. Zeref Dragneel.

"Zeref." I growled his name and he continued to give me that smirk that he owns.

"Natsu... or should I say... E.N.D." Zeref said casually.

"And now we are doing this again..." My black marks appeared on my body and my horns came out of my head.

I moved my head back and fourth so that I could adjust to my horns again, since I haven't had them up for quite some time now.

"What's with the new attire? Are you planning to fight me?" Zeref asked me.

"No. I just feel comfortable like this."

"Then why are you doing those gestures with your head like you haven't been in that form?" Zeref asked me as I walked past him.

Tch. This guy has so many questions. I shouldn't even be in this form right now.

I promised Lucy that I will never go into this form in front of her friends.

"Well idiot. You aren't in front of her friends right now." I said to myself and hit my palm on my forehead at the same time.

"Isn't that the demon you were talking about?" A man that I've heard about so much walked from the darkness.

"Yes it is." Zeref answered.

I growled angrily. "Acnologia."

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I remember you so much, the same annoying pest who attacked me on that island." Acnologia walked ever so slowly up to me. He stopped behind me.

"How does it feel?" Acnologia asked.

"What?"

"The death of Igneel. The way I ripped him apart." Acnologia smirked as he came back around me.

"Shit. Ain't nobody give a fuck about that dragon."

"Excuse me?" Acnologia was shocked and Zeref was also shocked by this.

"I know who your talking about. But I didn't care the slightest because it wasn't my business."

"Are you trying to say..." Acnologia clenched his only fist.

"Whatever you did, I don't give a fuc-"

POW!!!!!!!!

I didn't get to finish speaking as I received a quick paced punch to the jaw. I created a crater with my body by a pile of rocks which were able to break my speeding bullet body.

Acnologia looked angry as hell.

"Here we go." Zeref stepped back as Acnologia walked up slowly towards me. Every step he took, there was a thunder that struck near.

"So, I wasn't able to strike fear in your heart. How dare you make a fool out of me?!" He finally reached me. "That's okay."

He looked down on me like I was some sort of child and he had one of the most powerful demonic faces that I have ever seen.

"Zeref promised me a challenge from you. So E.N.D show me what you can do." Acnologia demanded.

"Well..." I quickly punched him in his gut which sent him flying 20 metres away from me. A crash only 25 metres from me was heard. "I would love to fight, but... I promised that I won't."

It wasn't long for Acnologia to get up and say something that quickly let me lose control.

"I will kill whatever family that you plan to make in the future. But I will keep your wife, fuck her in front of you then kill her!!" Acnologia said with this mental face that made him look crazy.

"Oh is that so." I smirked. "We'll see about that."

Wings started to come from my back and black scales formed around my body. My tongue wagged outside of my mouth and my eyes were completely in flames.

Who cares anymore? I'm taking this dragon bitch down!

'Natsu!'

I heard Lucy's voice from far. All my built up anger washed away at that sudden moment.

"We'll deal with this another time. I have to go." I teleported quickly and left Acnologia dumbfounded.

I ran faster and faster until I stopped a few buildings from the guild. I looked towards where Lucy was and she was outside with that Aaron dude.

What are they doing?

I jumped up to another building and listened in on their conversation.

To Be Continued


	33. Chapter 32: How Did It Come Down To This

《Aaron's POV》

"Natsu! Get off me." Lucy squealed.

"Come on Luce. Just join in on the party." Salamander told her.

"No thank you." She stood up and walked out of the guild.

I set my glass on the counter and followed after her. She was standing outside, looking up at the stars. I closed the guild doors behind me and walked up behind her.

"So, how was the wine?"

"It left me a bit tipsy and clueless. Speaking of that, what was I doing before the party?" Lucy asked me.

I smirked. Levy's drug worked. I mixed the drug in with the wine and gave it to Lucy. I made sure she drank it all.

This way, we won't lose our precious Lucy to that demon spawn.

"Yeah. We were at your house... having sex." I brought up because I had nothing else to say. But it sounded weird... I felt like hitting myself till...

"Sounds right. Since we have dated all these years." Lucy chuckled.

Levy's drug made Lucy forget about who E.N.D is to her. She remembers everything and everyone she met when E.N.D took her away, but she doesn't know E.N.D personally and she remembers when we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah. Hey Lucy..." Lucy looked up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucy said back to me and kissed me.

The kiss was so sweet and amazing but I didn't get to enjoy it when a fireball came speeding at me. I jumped out of the way and saw E.N.D walking up to me with fire igniting his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" E.N.D growled.

"Kissing my girlfriend."

He stomped on my shoulder.

"You know damn well that she isn't your girlfriend!!!" E.N.D was about to burn me to a cinder until Lucy shouted out.

"Stop!" With tears in her eyes she ran up towards us. E.N.D calmed down and opened up his arms.

"Lucy." He said gently and calm, but that expression changed when Lucy pushed him and hugged me instead.

I hugged her back and we both looked up at E.N.D.

"Lucy... but why?" E.N.D had shock written all over his face. "It's me... Natsu."

"Just go to hell and leave us alone." Lucy said in a dark tone.

"Ooooo. Burn." I laughed.

E.N.D had shock lines written all over his face. His hair made the area around his eyes dark and he had mixed emotions like he couldn't tell what was going on.

"We don't need you here demon spawn." Lucy growled. I smirked as E.N.D stood up on his two feet.

"Demon spawn... Lucy... what's wrong with you?" E.N.D said.

"So glad you fell for it by bringing me back home." Lucy smiled.

I laughed but when I looked at E.N.D he had no reaction. His face was literally blank. He kept moving back away from us.

"I loved you. Why? Why would you do this to me? You said you wouldn't leave me. Why did you trust a human? But I love you. That's not what she thinks. Lucy Heartfilia... How can you do this to ME!"

His attitude was so different... it was like he was a completely different person. It would change from his normal voice to a deep dark tone.

"Curse you... CURSE YOU ALL!!!" E.N.D growled so loud that a huge amount of magic power came from him and he zoomed up into the sky and flew off into a different direction, causing a sonic boom to shudder most of Magnolia.

What was his problem?" Lucy asked me.

"I don't know babe. I don't know."

"Oh yeah, Aaron I'm pregnant." Lucy chuckled.

"Is it mine?" I gasped.

"Your the only man I've had sex with." Lucy smiled in a calm manner.

"Yes!" I jumped up in joy. Even though I know it's E.N.D's child because I haven't had sex with Lucy... yet. Either way, I'm going to step all over his pride.

"What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure if the baby is a 'he', but we will wait until the baby is born." Lucy held my arm. "Now, lets go back to my apartment."

Lucy wrapped her arm around mine and we walked back to her apartment. Something tells me that my luck just got better.

《Keenan's POV》

I watched as Aaron and Lucy made their way past me. I was behind an alleyway wall, so they couldn't sense my presence.

That fucking bastard.

"I hope you learnt your lesson. Did you see the young master's face. That wasn't fair on him, your better than this Natsu."

"Sorry Keenan." I turned to my husband who sat down by the wall.

"Daddy. Mommy?" Naksu came from behind us, whilst rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Come here kid." Natsu opened his arms wide for our lovely son to sleep in his arms.

"I love you both." Naksu said with sleep taking over him.

"Love you too sweetheart." I knelt down and rubbed his hair.

"Lets make our way back home." Natsu got up and we walked beside each other back to our apartment.

I wanted a house, but Natsu felt that an apartment was safer. Our apartment is opposite Lucy's.

We were walking pretty fast, so we got there very quickly. We put Naksu in his bed and left him to sleep then we sat down in the living room and watched the TV.

A new invention made by a new company called: NewInventsCo.

"I'm glad you told me Natsu or else we would let this past right under our nose like wind."

"Hmm." Natsu nodded.

I'm not letting this Aaron guy get between the young master and Lucy. Lucy tried so hard to win him over from Thorns grasp.

I'm going to be the one who fixes this. What's worse is that, that flame-throwing bastard is claiming the baby as his.

That is unforgivable. I'm sorting this out.

I hope the young master is alright though.

4 Hours Later...

《Zeref's POV》

"I want to fight dammit!" Acnologia groaned behind me. "How long will he be?"

"I don't know. He's been destroying this area... for 3 hours."

"What even happened anyway?" Acnologia sat down on the grass with his legs crossed.

"Not sure. He just landed here like a fireball and destroyed most of the landscape."

"Do you suppose something happened to him during the time he left and came back." Acnologia asked.

"Hmm." I turned around to Acnologia.

"When we was fighting, he was all calm about not fighting me because he's doing it for a loved one and now he's destroying things like that promise meant nothing." Acnologia explained.

(A/N: Acnologia is smart too Fairy Tail fans.)

《E.N.D's POV》

How could you do this to me Lucy!

You were the only one I could trust with my secrets.

The only one I had love for and the one I always to protect.

And now you throw all of that in my face again.

No way! Fuck your friends, fuck your guild, fuck Earthland. And fuck...

"YOU!" My old demon king clothes appeared on my body. My horns grew from my head and the black marks I had, appeared on my body.

I walked up to Zeref and Acnologia and gave them my farewells.

I stalked off in a fit of rage and the only desire of destroying this world filled my mind. I won't only destroy Earthland...

I will kill Lucy Heartfilia for making a major fool out of me.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 33: Back To Normal

《Aaron's POV》

It's been two weeks since we drugged Lucy and she cut off E.N.D from her life. I've been going out with Lucy and it felt so amazing to be with her. She was funny, pretty, cute and smart. I just wish that the child was mine instead of that godforsaken demon.

"Aaron." I lifted my face from my hands and looked at Lucy who came from the bathroom in a white towel that covered her beautiful body. She sat on my lap and I kissed her forehead.

"What's up babe?"

"Not much. Hey, I took the pregnancy test and I'm due in 5 months." Lucy showed me the test that said positive. I gave a fake smile because I can't say for sure if it's my child or that demon E.N.D's child.

"Thats great babe. What are we going to call our daughter?" I asked her.

"Well, I went to the hospital with the girls yesterday and I actually found out that our baby is a strong young boy. So the question is, what are we going to call him?" Lucy told me whilst pointing her index finger up.

"Maybe... Matthew!" I shouted happily instead of suggesting.

"Mathew..." Lucy looked at me then she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "I love it."

"Say, let's go to the guild and spend time with our friends." I told her.

"Sounds great to me. Just let me get dressed." Lucy got off my lap and made her way to the bathroom to change.

I just smiled happily even though I have to carry many deaths on my shoulder. Your probably wondering why I say that...

It's because E.N.D is running wild.

Ever since he experienced the major shutdown of his life, he went haywire and destroyed most of the beautiful plains in our world. He has flown many times past Magnolia but he never attacked the guild. He would throw some fireballs around, but that would be it, no major damage

Now we need Lucy's help, because she is the only one who could probably calm him down.

It just has to or else we are going to lose everything, it will be great if I take E.N.D's kid and make him call me daddy.

Hehe, okay I'm being too evil.

Lucy's POV

Once I went to go and change in the bathroom. I cried a bit because my mind was all over the place and I couldn't figure it out. There was always a man with pink hair that popped up in my head every time. It wasn't Natsu... this one was different, he had black markings on his face and horns that grew from his head.

I asked Aaron about it, but he kept telling me it was Natsu doing a role play.

He definitely knows who this mysterious person is and it's really ticking me off, that he isn't going to tell me.

I placed on my underwear and clothing then headed out of the bathroom. I am starting to have a headache and it's really starting to irritate me. I went to my kitchen and drank some water along with some ibuprofen.

"I'm ready now Aaron."

"That's great. C'mon babe." Aaron wrapped his right arm around my waist and we walked out of my apartment. It took us only 10 minutes to arrive mand our lovely guild. Aaron kissed my cheek and removed his arm from my waist.

I went over to Levy's table where she was sitting with her son and Panther Lily.

"Good morning Lucy." Levy and Panther Lily greeted me.

"Sup" Gale said without making eye contact. I sat down beside Panther Lily and started chatting with Levy.

"So Lucy, how are you feeling today?" Levy asked me.

"I'm glad you asked. Not so good, I keep having images of a man with the same features as Natsu, but..."

"But..." Levy gestured me to carry on.

"But, the person in my memory has black markings all over his skin and horns growing from his head."

Levy gasped then looked over at the bar at Mira and Erza who looked like they could hear the whole conversation. I raised one of my eyebrows.

Is it possible that Levy, Erza and Mira know something about this person?

And if so, why won't they tell me?

"Lucy, there's something I need to tell you." Erza came up to me along with the rest of Team Natsu and the rest of my guild mates. "Well, all of us need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"How can we say this?" Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Listen Lucy, we just wanted you back. We didn't want him to take you away from us." Erza said worryingly.

"So, we are truly sorry that we did what we did." Levy looked down sadly.

I was confused. What were they talking about? It was just random apologies that were being thrown at me.

"Guys! I can't understand what your talking-."

"We drugged you Luce." Aaron said as his voice echoed throughout the guild. He was sitting at the bar with a big glass of beer.

That was when life hit me with a bullet. Parts of my missing memory struck my brain and I saw the love of my life pop up in my head. The black markings, the horns, the demon king dress up and sneaky attitude. It all belonged to my husband Natsu, The ruler of the E.N.D realm.

The man who gave me all his love, his passion, his heart. In return, I gave him my love, my passion and my heart.

And now, I remember that the baby doesn't belong to Aaron. It belongs to Natsu. I'm carrying Natsu's baby.

I shook my head, to clear up what was happening. Then I remembered...

"Sorry guys! I have to go." I got up and ran to the entrance of the guild.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" Gray shouted after me.

"I partied too hard last night. Natsu and I were supposed to go and see the stars last night. I have to go and apologise."

To Be Continued


	35. Chapter 34: My Natsu

Before I could leave, the giant doors closed and were melted in iron and fire. I turned around to Aaron who drank the rest of his beer and walked up to me slowly.

"Lucy. You can't meet E.N.D." Aaron said with a straight face.

I frowned.

"Stop calling him that. His name is Natsu." I retorted.

"Whatever. The effects of the drug was supposed to last long not be short. Now you've recovered your memory, what are you going to do now? Run back to E.N.D?" Aaron stood in front of me as he folded his arms strongly.

"Of course. He's my husband... wait." I looked at all of my fingers. "Where's the ring he gave me?"

"I got both of them." Aaron revealed mine and Natsu's rings.

"What did you do to him? Why do you have his ring?"

"He was the one who threw it onto the ground. I picked it up because it looked really cool." Aaron replied.

My fists grew tight with anger.

"Natsu wouldn't throw our wedding rings away, he loves me and I love him."

"Lucy. Stop being silly. He is a demon. No one and I mean no one can fall in love with a demon." Gray stood beside Aaron as they looked down on me.

"Lucy Heartfilia!? Where are you hiding?!" A gruff tone bellowed from behind the guild doors.

"Who the hell is tha-." Before Aaron could finish his sentence. He was sent flying into the bar by a arm that stretched from behind the doors. More came in as a fist and launched itself at Aaron multiple times.

"Aaron!" Erza shouted in worry.

Then the doors were booted from their hinges and went flying into the corners of the guild hall. Dusty clouds filled the room as fire crept into the hall and surrounded me. It kept me away from my guild mates.

Then a shadow figure appeared amongst the dusty clouds and slowly made its way towards me.

"Lucy! Get out of there NOW!!!" Cana shouted.

The shadow figure flicked his wrist once and the guild hall, along with my guild mates were blown away into the wind.

"GAAAH!" I heard many of my friends say.

"Such magic power. It's too great." Erza was holding onto the ground and covered her face with one arm.

"It's finally time Lucy." The figure said. I smiled once I recognised it was my Natsu's voice.

"Natsu." Tears fell from my eyes. "Is that you..."

I was cut off as I received a sharp blow to my stomach. I slowly looked up at my husband who had his fist in my stomach.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

How could he?

What did I do wrong?

"Don't act as if you didn't cut me off that day." Natsu glared at me. When he said that, a flashback came into my mind. A memory I had when I was drugged.

~Flashback~

It was like I was lost in my own body, my own mind. Natsu my beloved husband was standing there, ready to pick me up. I spoke to him in a rude manner

"Lucy... but why?" E.N.D had shock written all over his face. "It's me... Natsu."

"Just go to hell and leave us alone." I said in a dark tone.

That wasn't me. I didn't mean that

"Ooooo. Burn." Aaron laughed.

He's a jerk.

Natsu was shocked and it was written all over his face. His hair dropped down around his eyes and made a dark shade of black and he had a mixture of emotions that he couldn't even make properly on his face.

"We don't need you here demon spawn." I growled. Aaron smirked as Natsu stood up on his two feet.

"Demon spawn... Lucy... what's wrong with you?" Natsu asked me.

I don't know Natsu. I don't know. My mind is messed up and my body is acting on its own.

"So glad you fell for it by bringing me back home." I smiled.

No Natsu. I love you so much. There's no where else I would want to to go.

Aaron laughed as Natsu had no reaction. His face was literally blank. He kept moving back away from Aaron and I

"I loved you. Why? Why would you do this to me? You said you wouldn't leave me. Why did you trust a human? But I love you. That's not what she thinks. Lucy Heartfilia... How can you do this to ME!"

This was one of his Character Dysfunction problems. It was like he had two people inside of him as it would change from his normal voice to a deep dark tone.

"Curse you... CURSE YOU ALL!!!" Natsu flew off into the sky, creating a sonic boom in the sky in the process.

~End Of Flashback~

Natsu aggressively removed his fist from my stomach. Both blood and saliva fell from my mouth, he gave me the hardest punch to the place where our baby sat.

Once my knees hit the ground, I held my stomach instinctively and screamed out in pain.

"Hope you had your fun because your dying today." Natsu smirked down at me. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer."

I looked up to him in disbelief. I was thinking is this really the man I loved. All thoughts left my head as he kicked me in my stomach repeatedly.

"GAAH!" I screamed.

"How does it feel huh?! *Err* This is how I felt when you stomped on my heart *Gr*" Natsu continues to kick me without stopping. My teary face felt entertaining to him.

"Keep crying like that! Yeah! Cry like the little baby that you are." Natsu kicked me harder.

"Eeee." My teeth gritted as I held in the pain and tears fell out of my eyes.

"Stop it!" Erza jumped up in action. But Natsu caught her by the neck and threw her into a nearby building.

"Er... za.." I mumbled in pain.

"Leave her alone!? You psycho!!!" Gray and many other people from my guild sprung into action.

"Stay out of this!" Natsu pulled back his hand and waved it at my friends and blew them away with hot steam. "This does not concern you. This is between me and the blonde slut in your guild."

Natsu kicked me to the side and raised his feet up. I was panting, almost drifting off to sleep, it hurts. It hurts everywhere.

"Wake up. Torture isn't any fun if I can't hear you scream! Grr!" He slammed his fist onto my stomach where the baby laid. I screamed out in pain and worry and almost the whole of Magnolia could hear me.

People came out to see what was happening.

There were only a few words I could say. I knew I hurt him and it wasn't my fault but... if I was going to die. I want to say these few words first.

"Natsu..."

"Oh. You want to die now huh!" Natsu brought his angry face closer to mine.

He mounted me and held my throat with his tight grip. I tried to pry them off but he was too strong for me. His grip was light and it wasn't stopping me from breathing.

"Any last words before you die?" Natsu smirked.

"Yes... I love you."

"I thought as much... wait... what?" Natsu raised a brow.

"I love you."

"..." Natsu was lost for words. He fell back and looked up at me. I was about to continue until Natsu was shot at the back with full power.

He looked back at Aaron who had his fist covered in flames.

"This will end you for sure. Flame Demons!" Aaron ran up to Natsu who got up and ran towards Aaron too.

Wendy came to my aid and took me away from the two who were running at each with full speed.

"Die you Demon!" Aaron shouted angrily.

"Die you Peasant!?" Natsu growled.

Once they collided with each other, a huge blast of orange light covered Magnolia.

Once it died down... we were all in silence.

Aaron had his fist at Natsu's face, whilst Natsu had a magic sword in Aaron's chest.

Natsu looked up at Aaron. "It's all over now."

Natsu yanked his sword out of Aaron. Slice him downwards, sliced him upwards, sliced him in different directions then sheathed his sword into thin air then pushed Aaron to the floor.

Aaron laid down lifeless as blood poured from his unconscious body. My guild mates and the rest of the townspeople were blown away from the scene and it was only me and Natsu.

The clouds started to form and rain poured down on Magnolia. I stood up and slowly walked up to Natsu, whilst doing so, I made my speech.

"I should have stayed with you during the honeymoon. I shouldn't have accepted Aaron's request to party with the guild. I should have stayed with you. Because of that, I got drugged by my friends because they didn't want me to see you anymore, but I still wanted to. I wanted to watch the stars with you. I wanted to go to different places with you. Because you mean everything to me." I made it up to him and he turned around and faced me with scratches on his face. "And you still do."

"Whatever. How can I trust you?" He looked away from me.

"Natsu." I held his face in my direction. "I love you."

I finally kissed him and it took him some time to respond but he kissed me anyways.

From then on we went back home and we did not return to Magnolia again. It has been five months since Aaron's death. Sharon thought it was not fair that Aaron died so she brought him back to life.

I made Natsu apologise to Aaron for killing him and I left Magnolia for good so I could live with my new family. Keenan and Natsu informed Sharon on how Aaron drugged me and made a fool out of Aaron, so after bringing him back to life. She kept him on community service for a week in our world.

Five months already and my baby was born. A baby boy, we named him Gideon. He had dark salmon hair and brown eyes like me. Sharon always took Gideon around the fortress with her. Our family got bigger as two years and another five months passed by and I was pregnant with another baby.

"I want to call her Mary." I suggested. She had most of my features along with my hair colour. She had Natsu's eyes.

Natsu made a disgusted face.

"EEE.Where did you get that from?" Natsu raised a brow and his top lip tilted into the corner of his cheeks.

"I had a memory of Aaron and I naming the baby."

Natsu left the room quickly.

"No! Natsu please come back! I love you and you only."

He came back and rested his head on mine.

"Really?" Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"Really."

"Hmm. Well, we are definitely not calling her Mary." Natsu put on a straight face. I giggled at him.

"Well Mr FireBreather, what do you suggest we call her."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked away from me. He was blushing.

"Come on Dad. Me and Naksu want to go and fight now." Our son, Gideon whined.

"Hold on Gideon, your father is thinking of a name." Natsu, The Salamander told his nephew.

Natsu has changed greatly. He still has the same face as my Natsu, but my Natsu said that he has to call himself Maksu now. As he wants to be the only Natsu around.

"Well, I know this is going to sound silly but..." Natsu pointed his fingers together and looked away from all of us. "I've been thinking about this name for a long time. Should I call my daughter this name in private or should I just go along with it and endure the embarrassment."

I rolled my eyes. What could be so embarrassing about this name he wants to call her?

"Come on Master, just say it." Keenan whined as well.

"Well, I was thinking of calling her..." Natsu grew red.

"What?" 'Maksu' asked.

"Lucefee~" Natsu looked down in an embarrassing manner.

"HAHA! What a loser!" Gideon held his stomach as he made fun of Natsu and ran out of the room with Naksu.

"See. Even my own son laughs at me." Natsu groaned.

"But he has been making fun of you ever since he was two." Sharon said. Which is true, Gideon does love his father. He just likes to make fun of him from time to time.

"I love it." I said happily.

"You do?" Natsu looked at me with disbelief.

"Yes. Oh Natsu, it sounds so cute! It suits her perfectly." I giggled happily. This is the family I've always wanted with him.

Natsu took Lucefee out of my arms gently and held her gently towards him.

"You hear that. That's going to be your name from now on. Lucefee~" Natsu walked over to Maksu and he just smirked at her with his sharp teeth.

"Don't drop her you know." Natsu growled and Maksu rolled his eyes.

"Look at this old man!" Naksu pointed up at Natsu who glared at him.

"Watch your mouth kid or I'm going to get really mad." Natsu places his fists on his hips.

"Whatever you sissy!" Gideon kicked Natsu in the shin. Natsu hopped on one foot as he held his hurt shin. Gideon and Naksu quickly ran off.

Natsu just growled and ran after them.

I sighed and got up from my bed and followed Natsu. He was in the garden, catching his breath.

"Damn those kids. They're gonna be the end of me." Natsu held his knees as he was catching his breath.

The beautiful trees swayed in the wind as the breeze passed by. Summer was upon us and a Sakura tree was already blooming in our garden. I'm going to take Lucefee and Gideon here after I get used to walking again.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu noticed my presence and stood up straight.

"I've always wanted this Natsu. Thank you for giving me this happiness." He held my waist and I rested my chin and hands on his chest.

"It's okay Lucy. Hey listen, about what happened with the whole honeymoon stuff..." Natsu was apologising about what happened on our honeymoon. But I stopped him.

"Don't worry. It's all behind us. You were confused and I was just silly for letting my guard down." I looked up into his eyes. "I love you Natsu."

"Hmmm yeah. I love you too Lucy Dragneel~" Natsu was about to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"We already discussed this Natsu, we are taking my name."

"No we are not." Natsu argued.

"Yes we are. Because the Dragneel has already been taken."

"By whom???" Natsu frowned. He is so cute when he frowns.

"The old Natsu, who is now called Maksu."

"That son of a bitch!!!" Natsu ran off in a fit of rage to go and fight Maksu.

"Natsu wait! I can't run." I tried to jog, but that didn't work.

"I will carry you if you want." Natsu came running back.

"That would be nice. Thank yo-." That was when Natsu kissed me. He picked me up bridal style and looked me in the eyes.

"From now one we are called the Heartfilia's of the Demon Realm. Does that sound better?" Natsu smiled.

"It sounds great."

"Awesome! Now let's go beat up Maksu!!!" Natsu ran whilst carrying me.

"NANI! You still want to fight him???"

"Hell yeah! And I'm not stopping till I win!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh Natsu. What am I going to do with you?"

"Be my wife duh." Natsu said. We were now in the fortress. Making our way to our bedroom where Maksu is.

"It was a rhetorical question️." I put my hand to my face.

We had made it to the room and Natsu kicked the doors of their hinges.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Maksu screamed.

Natsu put me down on the bed and jumped at Maksu.

"COME HERE YOU NAME STEALER!!!!"

On that day, Maksu and Natsu destroyed the interior of the fortress and Keenan beat them up for it.

But that is what our family does, destroys things. This is the happiest thing that has happened to me. I am finally in a family that I love and care deeply for and it is with the demon I love.

Who said a demon and human can't love each other. Stupid people, that's who.

You don't love someone for their looks and what they are. You love them for what they truly are deep down inside.

That's how I found Natsu, my Natsu.

He's the only person I love and I will continue to love him forever in my heart.

️️️The End️️️

If you enjoyed this story. Make sure to follow me and keep your notifications on for more upcoming stories. I loved writing this and sorry for the long updates. I had a lot of things to take care of.


End file.
